In the Headlights
by Dustmites
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the trio have returned to Hogwarts for their 7th year. What happens when Hermione, the new Head Girl is forced to share a room with the bouncing ferret himself, and new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy? Dramione, rated T for coarse language.
1. Whispers

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own, they are all the property of the wonderful and amazingly talented J.K. Rowling.**

A/N: So, after much deliberation, I finally decided to write a Dramione fanfic, so here it is! It seems pretty boring at the moment, but it'll hopefully get better as time goes on. Enjoy!

Hermione sighed, leaning her head against the window of the compartment she was sharing with her friends. Ron sat next to her, his nose buried in the latest issue of _Broomstick Bonanza_, and Harry and Ginny were wrapped around each other across from her. Despite her boredom, she was very excited. She was heading back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year, and now that Voldemort was dead and all of the Death Eaters were either dead or locked away in Azkaban, her and her friends were all hoping for what would be a quiet and calm school year, except for the flurry of homework they were bound to receive from their teachers.

Hermione checked her watch once again, something which she had been doing every five minutes for the last hour. It finally seemed like a reasonable time to change into her school robes, so she quickly pulled them out and excused herself from the compartment to no real objections from any of its occupants. Ron was still entirely absorbed in his magazine, and Harry and Ginny were still embracing. The only member of the compartment who noticed her leave was Crookshanks, who followed her with his large yellow eyes as she headed to the train's bathroom to change. She kept her head down as she walked, trying to avoid the faces of the onlookers and wishing that something would drown out their whispers.

"Hermione Granger…"

"…Harry Potter's friend…"

"…Ronald Weasley's girlfriend…"

"…Dark Lord…"

She was all too grateful when she reached the closed doors of the bathroom, and she quickly pulled on the grey skirt and white blouse which she always wore around Hogwarts, followed by her cloak to which she had pinned her Head Girl badge. She glanced at herself quickly in the mirror. She had changed since her sixth year, and it was definitely apparent. Whilst searching for the horcruxes with her two best friends, she had grown her hair long, and the weight had pulled out the frizz so it was now long, thick brown curls. She had seen things that a girl her age should never see, and even though she had been an old soul before the war, she had aged and matured beyond what most people could have imagined. Although she didn't look much older, she felt it, and she carried herself with an air of wisdom and experience.

With another sigh she grabbed her discarded clothes and headed back to the compartment, once again avoiding the gaze of the many students who had poked their heads out to catch a glimpse of her.

"Hermione!"

She spun on her heel at the familiar voice, and saw Luna Lovegood standing in front of her, the dreamy smile fixed on her face. They hugged quickly, and Hermione led her friend back to the compartment. When they got there, the scene had changed. Ron and Harry had magicked a wizard's chess board to hover between themselves, and their faces were both perfect pictures of complete concentration. Ginny was watching with a bored looking expression, but her face lit up when Hermione and Luna entered the compartment.

"Hey, Luna. How was your summer?" Ginny asked after giving her friend a hug. Luna sat down beside Ron, barely casting a glance to his knight who had just smashed Harry's bishop into several pieces.

"Bastard," Harry muttered.

"Sucked in, Chosen One," Ron smirked.

"Oh, it was okay. Daddy and spent a lot of it rebuilding our house. It was quite destroyed after the events of the summer, but Daddy said that with the generous donations from the fans of the Quibbler it should be back to good in no time," Luna answered Ginny's question with her usual airy tone. "But the reason I found you anyway, Hermione, was because there's a prefect's meeting in the first compartment in about five minutes."

"Oh, you made prefect? Congratulations, Luna!" squealed Hermione, hugging her friend once again.

"Yes, it was quite a shock when the badge came in the mail, but I was quite pleased. Shall we go?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, waved goodbye to Ginny and Harry and gave Ron a swift peck on the cheek before following her Ravenclaw friend from the compartment and down the train. Once again she was subjected to the whispers from onlookers as she passed by them.

"…Luna and Hermione!"

"…Harry and Ron…"

"…mission from…"

"…wonder if she'd sign…"

Luna parted the crowds with ease, not seeming to notice the whispers flying around the train. Hermione took her lead, humming quietly to herself to try and distract herself from what everyone around her was saying. After fighting through a crowd of first years who seemed to be awestruck at seeing _the_ Hermione Granger in person, the pair reached the first compartment.

Hermione looked around with interest to see who the prefects were, and, most importantly, who the Head Boy was. She saw the two Hufflepuff prefects, Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillian sitting next to each other, looking around awkwardly. Beside them the male prefect for Ravenclaw, Michael Corner sat, and his face lit up when he saw Luna enter the compartment. She sat by him and they started talking quietly to each other. Across from the Ravenclaw prefects sat Seamus Finnigan and Pavarti Patil who were talking, and, to Hermione's surprise, holding hands. The Slytherin prefects, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott were talking quickly and quietly to another person in the compartment who was no doubt Head Boy. His head was bent over so Hermione couldn't tell who it was at first, but when she got a good look at the top of his head, there was no mistaking that sleek blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't keep the disgruntled tone from her voice as the pale face looked up to her. She couldn't help but notice how old and haggard he looked in comparison to how he had looked just a few years ago. His blonde hair was messier, and the purplish bags under his eyes were very evident against his white skin. His face wasn't carrying its usual smug look. Instead he just looked like he needed a decent night's sleep and a big meal.

Hermione wasn't surprised at his appearance; his life had gone downhill since the downfall of Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had been forced to give half of his vast fortune to pay for compensation towards families of people who had been killed in the war and had also been locked away in Azkaban for life. Narcissa had fallen apart after this, and she had been admitted into St. Mungo's not long after Lucius' trial, where she was in a closed room away from prying eyes. Draco had been left to pick up the pieces of his shattered family, an incredible burden for someone who was just eighteen years old.

"Granger, so nice of you to finally join us," he said, his voice its usual cold drawl. Well, he certainly hadn't lost his rudeness. "I take it McGonagall made you Head Girl?" Hermione nodded at him once, and he gave a weak smirk. "Of course she did, she couldn't pass you up for Head Girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sat next to Luna. "Anyway, so as you all know, as prefects you'll be expected to maintain order and control within the school. You will be given the ability to take and give points to students, and you will also be given other privileges, such as access to the prefect's bathroom. Prefects also have to conduct nightly patrols around the school, and Mal…_Draco_ and I will draw up a rotation which will designate which nights you and your partner will be conducting patrols. I'm expecting Professor McGonagall will want to have another meeting when we arrive at the school, so that's all I'll say for now. You can head back to your compartments and friends now." Hermione dismissed the prefects with a smile and a wave, and looked towards Malfoy who hadn't moved.

"How are you?" she asked, her eyes shining with concern.

"It isn't like you care, Granger, so I would prefer it if you didn't pretend to," he snapped coldly.

"It's not like I care? I helped save your life, Malfoy, and the least you could do would to be a little bit grateful."

"Oh, of course. Thank you _so_ much for saving me, Granger. I want nothing more than to live in complete misery with half of my inheritance gone and receiving scowls from every witch and wizard I pass on the street purely because of what my father did. It all just makes my life absolute wonderful," spat Malfoy, and Hermione scowled.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be a decent human being, Malfoy, I'll try not to be like that in future. Why did you hang back, anyway?" Hermione asked, her voice cool.

"Well, I'm sure that you know that the Heads share their own dormitory, and I just wanted to say that maybe we should try and keep it as civil as possible between us to avoid any complications with living with each other, if that's possible for you," Malfoy said.

"I was always planning on keeping it civil between us, Malfoy, so you don't need to tell me twice about it. Is that all?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her face blank and free of any emotion or expression. Malfoy nodded once, and Hermione stalked back to her compartment, trying to keep her cool. Maybe it was the fact that she was enraged that Malfoy had become Head Boy, or maybe it was how he had spoken to her, but something about her expression kept people from staring at her and whispering when she made her way back to her compartment.

She threw the door open and stormed in angrily.

"That stupid prat! I can't _believe_ McGonagall made _him_ Head Boy! He is such an ungrateful, inconsiderate little ferret!" Hermione exploded with anger once she had sat down. Ron, sensing her anger, decided to avoid making physical contact with her.

"McGonagall made _Malfoy_ Head Boy? She must be out of her mind!" Ginny sympathized with Hermione. She was holding hands with Harry, but her face was one of concern. "You have to share a room with him, don't you?"

Hermione nodded sadly.

"WHAT?" Ron was suddenly on his feet, fists clenched and his face an extraordinary shade of red. Hermione's eyes flew up to her aggravated boyfriend, and she placed a hand softly on his arm in an attempt to calm him. He finally succumbed to her, and sat down with Hermione's hand in his. "You have to share a room with that little git? I swear, if he touches you I will hex him into the next week."

"Look, I'm just going to try and ignore him. We'll have different bedrooms and Penelope Clearwater told me that when she was Head Girl they had separate bathrooms as well, so it should be alright. Don't do anything too rash just yet," Hermione soothed, and kissed Ron's cheek. "You should change into your robes, we should be getting to Hogwarts soon."

***

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Please review, I love feedback!


	2. Bacon and Eggs

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own, they are all the property of the wonderful and amazingly talented J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you to the wonderful people who have favourited my story and special thanks go to A Heart on my Hand for their review. You're wonderful, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

***

"Now that our wonderful feast has finished, all students will return to their dormitories. First years should follow the prefects of their houses, and once settled in, all prefects must return to the Great Hall. I would also like to ask that the Head Boy and Head Girl remain behind to wait for the prefects. Off you go!" Professor McGonagall waved her hands and the students began to disperse.

"See you later, Hermione," Ginny and Harry said, hugging her in turn. Ron gave her a kiss before the three of them headed up to the Gryffindor common room, somewhere that Hermione wouldn't be going to very often this year. She waved goodbye to her friends and let out a sigh. She was home.

The Great Hall was soon empty of everyone except for Hermione and Malfoy, who sauntered over towards her smugly.

"Looking forward to sharing a room with me, Granger? I know you are. After all, who wouldn't?" Malfoy said, falling into the seat beside Hermione.

"Gee, someone is a little bit cocky, aren't they?" Hermione snapped, but a grin played around her lips.

"You know you want me, Granger. Everybody does. After all, I am the Slytherin Sex God," Malfoy smirked, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Luckily, at that moment, the prefects returned, chatting amongst themselves. They seemed much more at ease than they were on the train.

"Alright, gather around everyone!" Professor McGonagall called, and Malfoy, Hermione and all the prefects headed down to the end of the Gryffindor table. "Now, congratulations on earning your titles and privileges. From what I heard from Ms Lovegood, you already had a meeting on the train where most things were covered. You all know that you shall be conducting patrols in your house pair. Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy will be writing up a rotation which you will follow, but if necessary you can always swap your patrol with another house, as long as both houses consent to the swap.

"On top of all of this, seeing as we have not had much to celebrate for the last few years, I have, with the advice given from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, decided that this year we will be having school dances, periodically placed throughout the year. The first dance shall be on Halloween, and will consist of a Masquerade ball. The next dance will be on Christmas Eve, and there will be another sometime in the spring. These dances and festivities are to be kept quiet until such a time when I say the general student population may know about them, and any prefect who has let slip that they will occur will face penalties.

"Now, it is getting late and I'm sure you are all tired. Off to bed, except for you two, Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger. I need to show you to your new dormitory."

The prefects disbanded and left the Great Hall and Hermione and Malfoy stood, waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead the way. She strode out of the Hall quickly, her paces long. Hermione hurried after her, and Malfoy kept pace with her.

"So, Granger, you never answered my question back in the Hall. Are you looking forward to sharing a room with me?" Malfoy's smirk was huge, and Hermione gritted her teeth together.

"Oh, yes! Of course I'm looking forward to sharing a room with an ungrateful little git who is so full of himself and who has made six years of my life a living hell. Knowing that I have to share a room with you is probably the best news I've gotten all year," Hermione spat sarcastically, and Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, well, you have a little bit of a temper, now don't you, Granger?"

"Like you didn't know that already, ferret."

Professor McGonagall came to a sudden stop outside a large portrait of a pretty young woman with a baby in her arms. The baby was sleeping soundly, and the woman looked up when the three of them arrived.

"Hello there, you must be the new Head Boy and Girl. I'm Eve. I hope you don't mind whispering. I just got this little one to sleep," the portrait said, shifting the baby slightly in her arms.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, behind Eve is your dormitory. You will find separate bedrooms, each with an adjoining bathroom. The common room should be spacious enough, and, as per request of a student a few years ago, a fully stocked kitchen has been added for your convenience, should you choose to cook. You do not have to dine with the rest of the students, but your presence is required at feasts and important meetings. Oh, your password is 'bassinet', is that right Eve?" McGonagall explained. The pretty woman nodded, and swung open to admit them. "Off you go. Your belongings are already in your respective rooms, Ms Granger's being to the left and Mr Malfoy's to the right. Oh, and I must ask you to come to breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow so I can hand out your timetables. Have a good night." Professor McGonagall walked off, leaving Hermione and Malfoy standing there, looking at the inside of their new dormitory. Eve swung shut behind them, and once she closed the room lit up.

It was quite spacious, though it was decorated in dark colors which gave it a very cozy look. The wall on one side of the room was lined with tall bookcases, and there were several comfortable looking armchairs clustered around a blazing fire. Opposite the sitting area was the kitchen, which had a dining table within it. The common room split off into two forks, and Hermione took the left one with a tiny wave to Malfoy who just raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and climbed the short spiral stairs to her room, and when she got there she gasped. The room was much lighter than the common room had been. The floor was a pale wood, and the walls had been wallpapered in a soft golden pattern. The furniture was white, and her bed was large and covered in scarlet sheets. Crookshanks was curled up happily at the foot of the bed, purring loudly as he slept, and Hermione scratched him behind the ears before deciding that she should have a shower.

She grabbed some clothes to change into and went into the bathroom, where she was once again shocked. It was large, about three quarters of the size of her huge bedroom, with a large bath in the corner and a very big mirror above the sink. Hermione stripped off and climbed into the shower, turning on the hot water.

She stood under the water for a long time before she realized that the entire room was getting fogged up, at which point she stumbled out and wrapped herself in a fluffy gold towel. Her hair had formed long wet tendrils and they hung down her back, clinging to her skin. She dried herself off quickly and pulled on the clothes she had decided to change into, which were a pair of tiny black shorts and a pale blue tank top. She hung up her towel and went back into her bedroom where she rummaged around in her trunk for a book to read.

It was late, but Hermione could never get to sleep without reading at least a little bit. She finally pulled out her copy of Sonnets of a Sorcerer, and just as she stood up her bedroom door flew open, making her jump slightly.

"Granger, do you-" Malfoy broke off when he saw her. Her outfit clung tightly to her body in all the right places, and the smell of the rose scented soap seemed to intoxicate him for a moment.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" Hermione grinned as Malfoy seemed dumbfounded. He looked her up a few more times, then swallowed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Malfoy shook his head quickly, regaining his composure and cool mask. "Do you know where the spare towels are?" he asked, keeping his eyes on her face, though he seemed to be struggling not to look down at the rest of her.

"Try the cupboard in the common room, there might be some in there," Hermione said, her eyes drifting down Malfoy's body as she realized what he was, or more to the point wasn't, wearing. He had evidently stripped off his white dress shirt and had a towel slung over one shoulder. His chest was bare, and the black of his dress pants contrasted shockingly with his pale and sculpted abdomen.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Just as much as you liked seeing me," she retorted, and Malfoy chuckled.

"Sure, sure," he muttered and left her bedroom.

Grinning broadly to herself, Hermione picked up her book and climbed beneath the scarlet bed sheets, and despite her reading and the fact that the room's lamps were still on, within five minutes she was fast asleep.

**

Draco woke to the sun shining on his face and to the smell of coffee and cooking bacon drifting up into his room. He stretched and opened his pale grey eyes, sitting up and looking around his bedroom. It was spacious, with light floors and silver wallpaper. His bed had dark green sheets, and he felt his room looked fairly similar to Granger's, just with different colors. He chuckled as he thought about Granger and their meeting in her bedroom the night before.

She really had looked very sexy, though he was sure that wasn't intentional. Wait, what was he thinking? This was Granger, the mudblood! The reason why his father was in Azkaban and his mother in St. Mungos. Then again, he was a teenage boy, and she was looking much more attractive this year. He shook his head, as if to clear himself of the thoughts, and rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

After a hot shower, he dressed himself into his school robes and followed the delicious smell of coffee and bacon down towards the common area, where Granger was standing at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands as she stared off into space. On the table was a plate of bacon and eggs, with a steaming mug of the bitter liquid which Draco craved so much beside it.

"Morning, Granger," he said, startling her from her daydream. "Since when did you cook?"

"Since I grew up in a muggle household without a house elf to do all of my dirty work. Oh, and since Ron made me learn because he says that cooking is the woman's job," she said, and Malfoy smirked at the sharp tone she used when talking about the Weasel.

"Well, it looks good," Draco conceded, and Granger smiled warmly at him.

"Eat up, that plate is for you. What happened to you, anyway? Wake up on the right side of the bed for a change?"

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked after swallowing a mouthful of the eggs – he kept in a satisfied noise seeing as they were cooked to utter perfection.

"Well, you're being nice to me. Since when were you, the Slytherin Prince, nice to me, the Gryffindor Bookworm?" Granger asked, sipping her coffee tentatively.

"Since we had to share a room and you cooked me breakfast," Draco answered, taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Wait, didn't McGonagall say we had to be in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

To his surprise, Granger laughed. "Did you even glance at the time before you got up. It's barely even half past seven, and no one is going to be in the hall until eight or so."

"Really? It's that early?" Draco asked, and cast a look at the clock hanging on the wall which indeed confirmed that it was half past seven. He finished his eggs and took one last sip of coffee, and once he placed his mug down his plate disappeared. "Thanks for the breakfast, Granger."

She nodded at him, put her own mug down (it quickly vanished) and went up to her room. Draco watched her back as she walked away, and noticed that she was still in the clothes that he had seen her in the previous night. Her legs were long and slender, and her walk was graceful, and he found it hard to look away.

'It's just Granger. Get yourself together, Draco,' he thought angrily, and he ran up the stairs to his room two at a time.

***

"Morning, Gin, Harry," Hermione said, waving at two of her best friends as she sat down next to Ron who was devouring a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Morning, Ermionee," Ron said, spraying the table with eggs. Hermione frowned in distaste as she watched her boyfriend and sighed, picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice. She took a deep sip, and noticed both Ginny and Harry were looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked, confused.

"Well, how's sharing a room with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, leaning towards her friend. Harry leant with her, Ginny's hand clasped tightly within his. Ron didn't seem to notice or care, and he continued to eat.

Hermione smiled lightly. This wasn't what she had been expecting. "Not too bad. He's been keeping a civil tongue because we both know that it'll be easier to live together if we can refrain from biting each other's heads off. But I suppose we'll see, it's only been one night."

Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement and went back to their breakfast. Just as Hermione took another swig of pumpkin juice, Professor McGonagall walked over to her, timetables in hand.

"Ah, Ms Granger. I have your timetable right here," she said, handing Hermione the sheet of paper. "How do you like your new dormitory?"

"Oh, it's excellent, thank you very much, professor," Hermione smiled, and looked at her timetable as Professor McGonagall moved on, handing timetables to Harry, Ginny and Ron. "Ancient Runes first, then Charms and double Potions after lunch. Not bad, not bad." Harry and Ron had a free line first, so they headed back to the common room, but Hermione and Ginny walked to their classes together.

"Hermione...do you think Harry loves me?" Ginny asked suddenly, stumping Hermione for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you, Gin? You turn him to mush whenever you're around him, and I can honestly say that he does love you. Why do you ask?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, it's just that he's been acting really different lately, and I don't know if I've done something wrong," she said with a frown.

"The war was really hard on him, and even though all those troubles are behind him, the things he saw, the things he did, well they're going to stay with him forever. I can assure you that you've done nothing wrong. He just needs some time and space to think, but don't stray too far away, because he needs you more than anything at the moment. He needs your love and support," Hermione smiled at her friend, and gave her a hug as they parted outside Ginny's Transfiguration class.

What Ginny had been saying was true. Harry _had_ changed, just as Hermione and Ron and the rest of the wizarding world had changed as well. Hermione sat down in her seat at the front of the Ancient Runes class and pulled her textbook from her bag. The class was, as usual, very empty, the only other students being Padma Patil and Susan Bones. Hermione looked up as Professor Babbling walked in, looking around at the rather empty classroom.

"Good morning, ladies, and welcome back to Hogwarts for your seventh year study of Ancient Runes. It seems that we're missing a student," the professor said, glancing down at her roll. Hermione looked at her, confusion flooding her face. This class had never been very popular, and had always consisted of just the three girls. "Ah, here comes the new student now. Please, take a seat up the front, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione dropped her quill in shock and whipped her head around to see Draco Malfoy sauntering down to the front.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor, I got caught up talking to Professor McGonagall," Malfoy drawled before sitting beside Hermione. "Howdy, Granger."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione said through gritted teeth as Professor Babbling waved her wand, causing a bit of chalk to write up the lesson's instructions on the board.

"Why so hostile, Granger? You seemed perfectly happy this morning," Malfoy said, placing his copy of _Deciphering Ancient Runes: Advanced_ on his table and pulling out a book and a quill.

"I wasn't hostile this morning because that was before I found out that you would be sitting next to me for the rest of the year and ruining my favourite class," Hermione hissed as she opened her textbook and began to translate the complex pattern of runes on the page. She put her quill between her teeth as she thought.

"Well, this way we can help each other out with homework, Granger. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Malfoy smirked, and began to translate the page alongside Hermione.

It was going to be a long year.

***

**A/N:** There you go, second chapter already! It's longer than the first, and I know that it still hasn't gotten very exciting, but patience is always a handy-dandy trait to have :). Gosh, don't you just love Malfoy? He's so...gorgeous.


	3. Tea Party

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, they are all the property of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I realized that I had forgotten to add in a few words in my last chapter, thanks to the reminder to that review who let me know. It was about Dumbledore and whatnot, but that error has been fixed. Thank you for reviews and things, they make me happy :D

***

Hermione met Ron and Harry in Charms, glad to be rid of Malfoy for the time being. I mean sure, when he wasn't be a complete _prat_ he could be alright, even nice, but she was just so sick of him.

"Hey, guys," she said wearily, sitting down between them. Ron kissed her cheek and Harry waved, and they pulled out their books. The tiny Professor Flitwick was standing atop a chair, and he waved his wand, sending fireworks out the tip, to get the attention of his class.

"Welcome to seventh year Charms, everybody!" he squeaked once the class had settled down. "Seventh year charms is very difficult in comparison to the other years, as you are preparing to get your N.E.W.T. in this subject. Today we will get to work on the Patronus Charm, though I know that several of you are fairly adept at performing it already.

"What one must do, is conjure a very happy memory, then repeat the incantation _expecto patronum_. I shall demonstrate. Expecto patronum!" Flitwick put much force behind his voice, and from the wand sprouted a silver owl, which flew around the classroom before retreating back into his wand.

The students who had not yet seen the charm performed were incredibly impressed, and the room burst into applause.

"Now, you may begin your practice!"

Harry went first out of the three of them, and in one easy movement, a stag burst from the end of his wand and galloped around the room.

"Well done, Mr Potter! Take twenty points for Gryffindor for that, though I dare say you've had some practice!" Professor Flitwick said, smiling broadly at Harry.

Hermione went next, and an otter shot out of her wand and zoomed around the class. After Ron had sent his Jack Russel patronus running around the room, yapping wildly, the three of them started talking. Professor Flitwick had checked that they were all at ease with performing the patronus charm, so let them talk for the rest of the lesson.

"Why'd you look so annoyed when you came in, Hermione?" Harry asked as he lazily made a quill hover in front of him.

"Malfoy joined my Ancient Runes class, and he has to sit next to me for the rest of the year," Hermione sighed, watching the quill intently.

"Just ignore him. He's not so tough now that his precious Daddy is in Azkaban and Mummy dearest is in Mungos," Ron said, taking control of the feather from Harry.

"Ron! Don't be like that. Malfoy's been through a lot, okay. I mean, sure he's annoying, but I feel sorry for him. His father was obviously a cruel man, and Narcissa saved Harry's life," Hermione scolded.

"So now you're sticking up for the stupid ferret, are you?" Ron snapped, dropping his wand and the feather it held up.

"Well yes, because he doesn't deserve to be teased and taunted like that," Hermione defended Malfoy.

"She's right, Ron. He may still be Malfoy, but with all the stuff that's been happening to him over the summer, he must've changed. Hermione _is_ right, Narcissa did save my life, and even though she may have been married to such a cruel man, I don't think it's right for us to be saying bad things about her behind her back after she save my life," Harry said, and Ron went red. Hermione looked at Harry carefully. Ginny had definitely been right in saying he had changed. He too had matured greatly since the end of the war, and he looked tired. This was no doubt due to the fact that, according to Ginny, he had been plagued by nightmares.

"So now you're sticking up for the git?" Ron rounded on Harry. Hermione scowled.

"Yes, I'm sticking up for him, Ron. You're my best mate and everything Ron, but don't push your luck, because at the moment I'm dead tired and not exactly in the mood to be messed with," Harry said, his voice low and deadly.

"I don't believe this!" Ron snapped, and got up to leave just as the bell for lunch went.

"He's so ridiculous," Hermione said exasperatedly to Harry as she shoved her books into her bag.

"I know, but he's just being stupid. He'll come around in the end, I hope," Harry said, running his hand through his already messy hair. Hermione smiled at him, then frowned.

"Listen, Ginny was talking to me this morning about you. She said you changed, and she thought she'd done something. I know, I know, she didn't do anything," she assured him, as Harry looked like he had every intention of interrupting, "but you need to let her in. You need to share with her, she needs to know. She feels lost and cut out. Promise me you won't lose her?"

"I couldn't lose Ginny, Hermione. I'll let her in, I promise," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion. Hermione hugged him tightly, and Harry lent his head on hers.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as they broke apart. "I think I'll go back to the head's common room for lunch. Do you want to find Ginny and you two can come up with me?"

"Yeah, sure. We should probably give Ron some time to cool off," Harry said, as the two walked to pick up Ginny from her Transfiguration class.

Hermione was pleased to see that Harry greeted Ginny with a very warm hug and a soft kiss, and smiled to herself as she led the way up to the portrait of Eve.

"Hello there, Hermione. How are you today?" the young woman in the painting asked. Her baby was awake, his blue eyes wide and bright as he looked around.

"I'm very well, thank you, Eve. How is your son?" Hermione asked, looking at the little baby.

"He's quite well, just woke up," Eve smiled.

"Bassinet," Hermione stated, and the portrait swung open, admitting Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Harry let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs, Hermione," he grinned as he sat down on a sofa and put his arm around Ginny.

"Do you guys want any food? Tea? Pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked as she dug through the pantry. They both said they would like tea, so Hermione put together a pot and poured them all some. Just as she sat down, the portrait swung open.

"Oh, how nice, Granger. Having a little tea party with your friends?" Malfoy drawled, smirking as he threw himself down next to Hermione and throwing his arm over her shoulders in a very casual manner. Hermione conjured another cup and poured some tea for Malfoy before handing him the teacup.

"Yes, actually, and it was quite nice before you came in," Hermione retorted, matching Malfoy's smirk with her own.

"Don't let me distract you. Where's the Weasel?"

"Not here, obviously."

Harry and Ginny watched the banter between the two flow, both of them becoming increasingly confused. It wasn't normal for Malfoy to act like this around Hermione, devoid of insults, and Hermione was taking his comments well.

"Well I can see that. Did you two have a little marital dispute?" Malfoy asked, getting comfortable.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy, and what would it matter to you?"

"Nothing really, but it would put another conquest back on the market for the Slytherin Sex God," Malfoy chuckled, and Hermione laughed with him.

"Um," said Harry, and Hermione remembered she had guests.

"Oh! Sorry! Do you guys want food, I'm getting a bit hungry," Hermione said, flustered. She stood up quickly and went rummaging in the kitchen.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Hermione. We might head down to the Great Hall and see if we can talk some sense into Ron," Harry said, standing up and pulling Ginny up with him. They both hugged Hermione and left with a wave.

Disgruntled, Hermione flopped back down on the couch.

"Sorry I scared off your friends, Granger," Malfoy said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "What did Potter mean when he said they're going to try and talk some sense into the Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "He's being thick-headed about something."

"Isn't he always thick-headed? Care to share?" Malfoy said, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"I was defending someone, he said that I was being stupid about it, then Harry agreed with me and Ron rounded on him. It was stupid," Hermione explained.

"Who were you defending?"

"You."

"Why were you defending _me_, Granger?" Malfoy asked after a moment, and his voice seemed stunned. Hermione sat up and faced him.

"He was insulting you for things that were out of your control and being completely unreasonable. I couldn't have that," Hermione shrugged.

"Couldn't have that? It wouldn't have bothered you a couple of years ago," Malfoy seemed disturbed by how Hermione had reacted.

"No, it wouldn't have, but you're a different person now, a person I like, and I don't want Ron to be mean to people I like," Hermione said, dropping her shoulders slightly.

"You…like me?" Malfoy smirked, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at him. "Hey!" he yelled, but laughed as he threw the pillow straight back at her. She ducked and poked her tongue out at him, and as he went to throw another pillow the bell to signal the end of lunch went, and both Hermione and Malfoy dropped their pillows, both breathless from laughing.

"Potions," Hermione said brightly, and slung her bag over her shoulder. "You coming?" she asked, turning her head back to face Malfoy who was staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Yeah," he muttered, collecting his thoughts and grabbing his bag.

***

Draco walked quickly after Granger as they headed down to the dungeons for double potions together. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. This was _Granger_, the mudblood. She wasn't anything special. I mean, sure she had a nice body, but there were much nicer at Hogwarts, _and_ she was dating that red-headed weasel.

When they reached the dungeons they sat at their separate tables, and Draco felt something growl deep inside him as he saw Weasel give Hermione what looked to be an apologetic hug and a kiss. He couldn't, however, stop himself from smiling when Hermione looked over at him, and she grinned sheepishly and returned to making her potion.

**A/N:** Dun, dun, duuuun. Okay, so it's getting a bit more interesting, or is that just me? As always, please R&R.


	4. Wizard's Chess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, just the storyline. Characters are all property of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** First of all, an absolutely _massive_ thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are amazing, and you're the reason why I keep on writing this story. Another thing: I know that I've been pumping out the chapters really quickly, but that's just because it is the weekend. During the week I should be able to get a couple of updates done, but not as many as I have been getting done this weekend. Anyway, without further ado: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

***

Three weeks past in a relatively normal fashion. Hermione and Ron had gotten back together, and Ron had been careful what he said around her. Malfoy and Hermione had gone back to keeping a civil tongue and had not been conversing much since the potions lesson when Ron had apologized. All the students had finally gotten back into the grind of Hogwarts.

One evening, on the final weekend of September Hermione sat in the Great Hall for dinner with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Halfway through the meal, Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. The hall fell silent as the many heads turned towards her, both concerned and fascinated at what she had to say – the headmaster, or headmistress in this case, rarely spoke up at a normal dinner.

"Quiet, please," McGonagall started, glaring at the few students who still talked. "As you all know, Halloween is approaching. This year, we will be taking a different approach to the celebration. The feast will be cancelled, and instead it will be replaced by a masquerade ball." The hall broke into excited whispers, which caused McGonagall to smile very slightly. "In preparation for the ball," she continued, raising her voice above the noise, "there will be Hogsmede visits each weekend leading up to the ball, in order for you all to buy the necessary robes and masks. Unfortunately, the ball will be similar to the Yule Ball, in the sense that only students in fourth year and above may come, unless they are asked by an older student. If you have any questions, our Head Boy, Mr Malfoy, and Head Girl, Ms Granger, will be more than obliging to answer your questions." McGonagall resumed her seat and the hall broke out into loud conversation.

Beside Hermione, Harry had turned around to face Ginny.

"Will you go to the ball with me, beautiful?" he asked, causing Ginny to blush wildly. She agreed immediately and they kissed to much whooping at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione turned away to face Ron who was eating. He noticed her looking at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione as if she was stupid.

"Ugh, forget it, Ronald. I'm going back to my common room," Hermione snapped, standing up abruptly to the confusion of Ron. She strode out of the Great Hall fuming, though she knew she was being ridiculous. Ron would automatically assume that because they were dating they would go to the ball together, but it was still nice to be asked. She felt herself grow jealous at the relationship Ginny and Harry shared and how sweet he was to her.

"Bassinet," she said wearily, reaching Eve who was trying to control her screaming baby. The painting swung open to admit her, and Hermione went straight for the kitchen where she threw together a cup of tea. She sat down at one of the tables in the common room, rolled out her Charms essay and just started working when the portrait hole swung open and Malfoy came in.

"Why'd you leave the Hall in such a huff, Granger?" he drawled as he flopped onto a couch.

"None of you business, Malfoy," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, whatever. If you're not going to answer that question, what was all the whooping coming from your table after McGonagall stopped talking?"

Hermione sighed. "It was just Harry and Ginny, nothing exciting."

Malfoy shrugged and sat down across from her at the table, pulling out his Charms essay as well. Hermione was surprised to see it was half done.

"So you'll be going with the Weasel, I assume," Malfoy said, his quill scratching along the parchment – his writing was tall, slanted and very neat.

"I don't know. I'm sure Ronald assumes we're going together because we're going out, but he hasn't asked me. Who are you going with?" Hermione kept her eyes on her essay, sucking on the end of her quill as she thought about what to write next.

"I'm not sure who I'll go with yet, but there's plenty of time to win a girl over with the Slytherin charm. So Weasel hasn't asked you? And I take it you want him to?"

"Oh yes, that famed Slytherin Sex God charm. And no, Ronald hasn't asked me, but I would like him to. I almost want someone else to ask me so I can go with them to demonstrate to him that being asked is exactly what I want," Hermione explained as she finished her essay. She waved her wand over it and the ink dried immediately.

"Bitter, much? I take it Potter asked Weaselette?"

"Fine, I'm a bit bitter, and yes, that would be because Harry asked Ginny, and Ronald had no idea what my problem was when he didn't ask me." Hermione put her Charms essay to the side and decided to start work on the four Ancient Runes translations they had to have done by the next lesson. Malfoy evidently finished his Charms work as well, because he scooted around beside her with his Ancient Runes out as well.

The two worked on their translations in silence for a little while.

"What would you do if I asked you?" Malfoy asked suddenly, placing his quill down. Hermione's eyes widened.

"And why would you do that?" she asked, sensing something fishy.

"For the fun of it, and because it would get to Weasel. If you wanted to make a point and annoy him, then there is no better person to go with than me. He absolutely _loathes_ me."

"I hope you know that you are absolutely diabolical. I couldn't do that to Ronald anyway," Hermione shrugged.

"Fine, but my offer remains until I get a date," Malfoy shrugged. He, having finished his translations, packed up his books and completed homework. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, Granger."

Hermione nodded slightly, finished writing the last part of her translation and yawned. Checking the clock which hung on the wall, she was surprised to see it was almost midnight. She packed up her work and went to take a shower before sliding beneath the covers with her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

***

"Morning, Ginny. Where are the boys?" Hermione asked her friend as she sat beside her at breakfast the next morning. She stifled a yawn and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Being lazy. Neither of them are very interested in going to Hogsmede today. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I need some new dress robes and a mask for the ball. And I wouldn't mind getting some butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. Care to join me?" Hermione queried.

"Sounds good. I need some new robes as well. Are you going with Ron?" Ginny took a sip of coffee and eyed her friend who flushed pink.

"Well he hasn't asked me, but I expect Ronald will expect me to go with him. I wish he'd ask," sighed Hermione.

Ginny laughed. "You know Ron, he's utterly hopeless. If he doesn't ask you, then I reckon you should just go with someone who does ask you."

"That's easy for you to say. You've got Harry who would do anything for you. _He_ asked you as soon as McGonagall broke the news," Hermione retorted.

"True, but if Ron is being a prat about it, then just go with whoever asks you. I'm sure you're bound to get countless offers," Ginny shrugged. "I'm going to go and get my bag. I'll meet you outside, 'kay?"

Hermione nodded and finished eating her breakfast before grabbing her bag and tossing on a jacket. Autumn had struck with a vengeance, and the weather was already fairly cool with vicious winds. Hermione met Ginny outside the school and the two of them walked to Hogsmede together, chatting freely about boys, school and the upcoming ball.

"Ooh, let's go into Gladrags. Pavarti said they had some really pretty robes in there, and they apparently got a whole heap of new masks just for our ball!" Ginny exclaimed, dragging Hermione in. It was fairly empty, and the shelter was a welcome change from the wind which had flustered all the students on their way down to the village.

As soon as Hermione stepped through the door, Ginny nearly threw several different sets of dress robes at her. After much harrumphing and trying on, Hermione finally tried on the one set which that made Ginny squeal with delight and happiness.

The dress was short and ended just below Hermione's mid-thigh. They were sparkly and silver with a blue sash around the middle of the same shimmery material.

"Don't you think it's a bit...short?" Hermione pursed her lips as she stared at her reflection.

"Nonsense, it's absolutely gorgeous! Try these shoes on with it!" Ginny handed Hermione a pair of blue heels which matched the sash perfectly. Hermione slipped them on and decided she would never doubt Ginny's fashion sense again. The entire outfit worked perfectly, and she felt sexier than ever.

After Ginny had bought a floor-length pale gold dress and some shoes to match, the girls both bought some stunning Venetian masks before braving the wind again as they stepped out into the midday sun.

"Shall we get something to drink?" Hermione suggested and Ginny agreed immediately. The two of them went straight in the Three Broomsticks and fought to get a table for two in the corner. Ginny went up to order the two butterbeers, and while Hermione sat by herself thinking over her purchases for the day, the door swung open and Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Blaise Zabini, entered, scouring the room for a table. Malfoy caught Hermione's eye and winked, causing her to blush and smile at him.

Ginny returned and placed a mug of hot butterbeer in front of Hermione, snapping her out of her daydream.

"What were you looking at?" Ginny asked, looking in the direction Hermione had been staring. She saw Malfoy and her eyes widened. "Malfoy? Really, Hermione?"

"Shut up, we're just friends," Hermione smiled as she playfully pushed her friend. Ginny rolled her eyes but dropped the topic.

After finishing their drinks, they both decided it was time to go back up to the castle.

"Do you want to come up to the Gryffindor common room? Ron would like to see you, and Harry too," Ginny offered as they climbed the steps into the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Just come with me to drop off my new things, and then I'll come with you."

After a quick visit to Hermione's dormitory, the two of them headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Pumpkin," Ginny said to the Fat Lady who swung forward to let the girls in. The two of them found their boyfriends playing a heated game of chess by the fire, and they decided to watch.

"Hey, Mione. How was Hogsmede?" Ron asked, kissing her cheek once she was seated next to him.

"You know I don't like that name, Ron," Hermione frowned. "The village was good. I got some robes for the ball and Ginny and I went to the Three Broomsticks for a little while."

"What colour are your robes?" Ron feigned interest as he check-mated Harry who swore loudly. Ginny cut her boyfriend off by kissing him and cuddling into his side.

"Silver with a blue sash. They're really pretty. Ginny found them for me," Hermione said, casting a warm smile at her red-headed friend who was leaning into Harry.

"Oh...I don't think they're going to match my robes then," Ron said, frowning at Hermione. "You might need to get different ones."

"What?" Hermione yelled, attracting the attention of the rest of the common room as she jumped up. "Those robes cost an arm and a leg and I love them. If you're so concerned about us not matching, then you can buy some different robes."

"I shouldn't have to buy different robes," Ron said indignantly, the Weasley stubborn streak showing. "Just go back into Gladrags and make a change for a different colour."

"I will do no such thing. Obviously my fashion sense doesn't agree with you, so I'll just have to find someone else to go with. Besides, you didn't even ask me to the ball," Hermione snapped, turning and striding out of the common room, leaving a dumbfounded Ron behind her.

***

"Malfoy, does your offer still stand?" Hermione asked that night as her and Draco sat at the dining table that night. Hermione, not willing to face Ron, had cooked up some pork chops, much to Draco's surprise.

"The offer for the ball? Yes, yes it does. Are you thinking of accepting, Granger?" he asked, smirking at her between mouthfuls.

"Not thinking of accepting, I am accepting. Ronald is being an imbecile about this whole thing, so I'm taking you up on your offer," Hermione explained. She kept her eyes on her plate to avoid seeing Malfoy's expression.

"Well then, it would be my pleasure to accompany you to the masquerade ball on Halloween," he said, sarcasm tainting his tone.

"Thank you," was all Hermione said in response, and they lapsed into silence for the rest of the night.

***

**A/N:** Voila, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R, it makes me smile, and I hope you enjoy. I'll _hopefully_ be able to get another chapter up very soon, but I'm making no guarantees.


	5. All Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah ;)

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely reviewers. Each time I read a new review, be it good or bad, I smile because I know that someone is paying attention to my rambling which makes me feel loved, haha. I have been asked whether or not there will be a sequel, and I've been thinking about that lately. There _may_ be one, or I might just do an entirely new story. I have an idea brewing at the moment, so hopefully something will come from that. Aside from that, has anyone listened to Feltbeats? Tom Felton is so gorgeous, and his songs are so sweet. Anyway, on with the story!

***

Hermione and Ron didn't speak for the next few weeks, which caused Harry great discomfort, though Ginny said that Hermione was doing the right then when she voiced her concerns on the issue.

"As I've said before, Ron was being a prat about it. Go with someone else, make him feel jealous, and then he'll come crawling back," she said soothingly. The two were up in Hermione's dormitory one afternoon a few days before the ball.

"I've already got a date lined up, but I don't know if I _want_ Ron to come crawling back. I mean, he's lovely and all, and I honestly do love him, but I can't see myself staying with him. I don't want to hurt his feelings, though," Hermione frowned, clutching the pillow she was hugging to her chest.

"You want to break up with him?" Ginny surmised, and Hermione nodded feebly.

"I just don't know," Hermione threw herself back against the rest of the pillows.

"Forget about that for the moment. Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you're going to the ball with?" Ginny said. Hermione had refused to tell anyone about her date for fear they might tell Ron.

"I'm sure, you'll just have to wait until this Saturday, little Miss Impatient," Hermione said, her confusion behind her for the minute. "Do you want some tea?"

"Nah, sorry. I'm meeting Harry in the library in a few minutes, so I better head off anyway. See you," Ginny said, heading down to the common room with a wave.

Hermione decided to take a shower and get into some comfortable clothes before making dinner for herself and possibly Malfoy. The two of them had been eating their meals together much more often as it was easier and saved time which they then used to finish their homework. Hermione didn't mind cooking for Malfoy who complimented her cooking skills.

After a hot shower Hermione's head felt clear, and she pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and an oversized jumper and headed down to the common room where Malfoy was pouring over a star-chart for his Astronomy class.

"I'm going to make some dinner, do you want any?" Hermione asked as she passed him.

"Um, yeah," Malfoy muttered as he tried to predict the alignment of Jupiter and Saturn.

"Any requests?"

"Pork chops would be nice."

"Once again, I believe you have woken up on the right side of the bed this morning, Malfoy, because you're being positively nice. No 'Granger' or anything," observed Hermione.

"I see you haven't kicked the habit," Malfoy smirked, though he didn't look up from his work.

"No, I should probably see someone about my addiction."

"Mm, most likely. Soon you'll be calling everyone by their last names."

"Like you?"

"Like me," he confirmed, dropping his quill with satisfaction as he looked over his parchment. "I'm going to go and take a shower, _Granger_."

Hermione chuckled and nodded and continued making the dinner. As she did, her mind wandered to thoughts of the ball and how Ron would take it when he saw her arrive with Malfoy. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked, and placed two plates on the table beside two mugs of butterbeer which she had asked the house elves to send up.

She planned to wait for Malfoy but her stomach growled in protest, so she ate slowly, picking at the mashed potato. Just as she was about to dig in, Malfoy sauntered in. Hermione fought hard not to let her jaw drop – he was wearing a tight black shirt which clung to his well defined chest and long emerald coloured pants. His hair was still wet from his shower and it hung into his grey eyes in a way that made her want to reach out and brush it away.

"Staring, Granger? Subtle."

Hermione shook her head. "You wish," she said defensively, her mind drifting back to the first night of the school year.

"I do," Malfoy grinned and winked before starting to eat. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

After they had finished eating their plates and mugs disappeared, so they decided to work together on a particularly difficult Ancient Runes translation which Professor Babbling had set them for homework. They lay their text books out on the table along with several long pieces of parchment around them to scribble on. Hermione set to work as Malfoy finished setting up.

"Are you looking forward to Halloween?" Malfoy asked about half an hour into the translation; they were making hardly any progress, having only translated two lines of what was a page long passage.

"Yes, it should be fun. Do you have your mask?" Hermione asked, sticking her quill between her teeth.

"Mhm, it should match your robes by the description you gave me. It's silver with a bit of blue detailing. You said your mask was blue with silver detailing, so I hope they look okay."

"It'll look fine, I'm sure."

"Does anyone know you're going with me?" Malfoy asked, scribbling a translation down.

"No, I figured I'd keep it a surprise until the night. Any of your Slytherin pals know I'm going with you?"

"Just Blaise, but he doesn't care."

The two lapsed into silence again, and by midnight they had finished the translation, but hadn't made a start on any of their other homework including a two foot long essay on poisons for Potions and an explanation on transfiguring furniture into animals. They both sighed as they pulled out their work, and they scribbled things down in silence for an hour before Hermione threw her quill down.

"I give up, this essay is torture," she said, pushing her chair back and stretching.

"Hermione Granger, giving up on homework? This must be a world first," Malfoy teased, though he too was putting away his unfinished homework. Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," Hermione yawned and went up to her bedroom.

"'Night, Granger," Malfoy said, watching her leave. He once again felt a strange pang in the pit of his stomach as she left, and went to bed muttering to himself.

***

On the day of the ball, excitement levels were high in Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione converged in Hermione's room as it was private and quiet, and they spent the afternoon preparing themselves. Ginny helped Hermione to get her hair just right. It ended up looking very pretty with a few curls framing her face and the rest in a messy bun which resulted in a fair bit of hair spilling out the back. They both went light on the makeup because their faces would be obscured by masks, but there was enough to make a noticeable effect.

An hour before the ball Ginny went back to her dormitory to finish getting ready and so her and Harry could leave together. Hermione, with butterflies in her stomach, passed the time before getting changed by reading, but she could scarcely focus on the words and they ended up become jumbled. She put the book down in frustration and decided that it wasn't too early to get changed.

She slipped into the dress and checked her reflection in the mirror before putting the heels on which accentuated her legs. She was very happy with the final product once she placed the mask on, and she smiled at her reflection before carefully, so as not to trip, making her way down to the common room.

Malfoy came down not long after, dressed in a fully black set of dress robes with a silver tie and a silver mask with a blue trim. Hermione was pleased to see his jaw drop when he saw her.

"You look wonderful, Hermione," he said quietly, taking her arm.

"Are we onto first name bases now, Draco?" she laughed, and he joined in. The two of them walked down to the Great Hall, taking care that Hermione didn't fall as she took tiny steps to avoid tripping in her heels. They attracted a lot of attention, though no one was sure who they were.

Once they reached the Great Hall, they both gasped in shock.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say as they both looked around.

Whoever had decorated the hall had outdone themselves; there were large pumpkins in each corner, and everlasting candles hovered magically in the air, casting the room in an orange glow, and live bats fluttered around the ceilings. The end result was superb, both elegant and eerie at the same time, and Hermione and Draco were both very impressed. There were also tables scattered around the room, and Hermione saw a few people sitting at them, including Harry and Ginny.

They both looked stunning, and Ginny waved frantically and pulled Harry along to greet Hermione.

"You look _gorgeous_!" she squealed, hugging her friend tightly. "And who is your mystery man?" she added with a giggle.

"You look amazing, Hermione," Harry agreed, but he eyed Draco with apprehension.

Hermione took Draco's hand and squeezed it gently as she introduced him: "My mystery man is Draco."

Both Harry and Ginny looked shocked, but they covered it up quickly and seemed genuinely happy for Hermione.

"You two look great together," Harry said first, shaking Draco's hand, much to Ginny and Hermione's combined surprise. "Look after her, Malfoy," he added in an undertone, to which Draco nodded.

"No harm will come to her while I am with her," he said formally, and excused himself and Hermione as the band, The Weird Sisters, began playing their first set for the night. "Care to dance?" he murmured in her ear.

She nodded and he led the way to the empty dance floor where he placed his hand on her waist and the couple began to glide along. The floor soon began to fill, and Hermione started to feel overcrowded.

"Let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving," she said after one particularly fast paced song, and Draco agreed immediately. The two headed over to an empty table where the meal system was much the same as it had been at the Yule Ball.

"Roast chicken," Hermione said clearly, and a plate of succulent chicken with a side of roast vegetables appeared on the gold plate before her. Draco poured them both a goblet of mead before ordering for himself (pea and ham soup). Just as they started their meal, Harry and Ginny sat across from them and ordered their own dinner.

"Where is Ronald?" Hermione asked, not caring but feeling like she should ask. She was feeling very light and carefree, something that she had noticed she only felt when she was either with Ginny or Draco.

"Over in the corner, sulking. He asked Lavender Brown, but she seems more interested in Dean," Ginny snorted, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Draco's lips pull up into a little smile.

The four of them sat chatting lightly, and Hermione was very impressed with how Draco was acting towards her friends – he hadn't said one offensive thing all night. Just as Hermione began to think the night may go smoothly-

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ron was striding over to Hermione and Draco who were holding hands on the table, anger emanating from every pore in his body. Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco must have sense her anxiety because he squeezed her hand softly. Harry and Ginny seemed to melt away from the table.

"That is MY girlfriend you're holding hands with, buddy," Ron yelled as he reached them. Hermione turned a deep shade of red, though she was nowhere near as red as Ron was. She soon realized she needn't have turned red though, because the music was so loud no one could hear them.

"If she's your girlfriend, then why is she with me?" Draco asked, his voice returning to the usual drawl which had hadn't used all night.

"Well…I…you…" Ron spluttered, and Draco smirked. "Hermione, who is this and why are you holding hands with him?" Ron rounded on Hermione who felt anger boiling inside of her.

"This, Ronald, is what a proper date looks like. Dressed well and paying attention to me. I'm holding hands with him because that's what I do with my dates, I hold hands with them and pay attention to them," Hermione spat, standing up with Draco.

"Later, Weasley," Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth as he led the way to the dance floor. Before they could reach it however, Ron had something else to say.

"Malfoy? Mione, you came to the ball with _Malfoy_?" Ron bellowed, this time turning a few heads.

"Yes, Ronald, I came to the ball with Draco, and for the last time, don't call me Mione!" Hermione spat the last four words scathingly. Ron, apparently too angry to say anything, stormed out of the Hall, scaring a group of fourth year girls who had been hovering by the door.

"Dance with me," Draco said soothingly to Hermione, pulling her close to his body. She was tense for a moment, but as they started swaying slowly to 'Whispering Unicorns' by The Weird Sisters, she relaxed, resting her head against his chest. Draco gently let his chin rest on the top of her head and fought the urge to kiss her.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered after the song had finished and they had broken apart.

"For what?" Draco asked, smiling slightly as he looked at her.

"For this, for everything, and for not letting Ron spoil this evening."

"It was my pleasure," he said and they started to dance again to the louder and much faster paced 'Poke the Hippogriff.'

***

Three songs later, Hermione and Draco decided that they had danced enough and Draco led her outside into the courtyard which sparkled and shone dimly from even more everlasting candles. He noticed her shiver as they stepped out into the cool October air and, before she could protest, he shrugged his suit jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled softly up at him.

"What can I do to thank you for all of this?" Hermione asked as they stopped walking by a large glittering fountain.

"You don't need to do anything. All of this was my choice," Draco said quietly, brushing a stray curl from her face. Her skin was warm despite the evening's chill. He took off her mask and then removed his own, and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment in silence.

"Surely there is something," she murmured, and he paused as he looked at her large chocolate eyes.

"Kiss me."

***

**A/N:** Ooooh! I loved writing this chapter! By the way, I'm not trying to make Ron look like the bad guy, I'm just taking some of the less exemplary traits of his and showing them in a way which J.K. Rowling does in some of her books. If you don't believe me, see how mean he is to Hermione in HBP after catching Ginny and Dean snogging. I hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger. As usual, please R&R. x


	6. Heartache

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they belong to the astounding J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Phew, this chapter was hard to write. I knew what I wanted to say, just not how to say it at all. I know it may seem like the story is going quickly, but there is still a way to go. After all, it _is_ only Halloween, and the drama has been lacking. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations (both yours and mine) because I had a difficult time expressing myself, as I mentioned. Thanks go to all of my lovely reviewers, as always, because you keep me going and motivated, and without you this story would have died about five chapters ago. Anyway, back to the story…

***

"Kiss me."

To Hermione, the prospect of _not_ kissing Draco seemed ludicrous, so as she placed her hands behind his neck and intertwined her fingers, she had no regrets.

Draco lowered his head until their lips were mere millimeters apart. Electricity seemed to radiate between them, and Hermione was the one who closed the distance. As soon as his lips touched hers, it felt like his whole body was on fire.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was niggling at Hermione, telling her this was wrong and that she was still with Ron, but she didn't care. For the time being, all her defenses were down. She pressed her lips against Draco's and felt more carefree than she ever had. Her hands moved to his hair which felt soft under her fingers, and she caressed the back of his head slowly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to both of them, their lips broke apart, but their bodies did not.

"Wow," Hermione whispered as she reached a hand to her lips.

"Yeah," Draco said, utterly lost for words.

"We probably should…"

"Oh, yeah, 'course."

They disengaged and stepped back from each other, but Draco took Hermione's hand. She looked up at him, happiness mingled with regret on her face. They let go of each other briefly to put their masks back on but held hands again as they returned to the Great Hall, walking in silence.

Their return was unnoticed, as most couples were dancing wildly to the music.

"I'm going to go and get us some drinks," Draco murmured to Hermione, and she nodded, letting him slip away through the crowds. She sat down on a nearby seat, trying to sort out the mess that was her heart.

***

Hermione slept late the next morning, having stayed up late crying about her confusion. She hated love and she hated knowing what she had to do, because it broke her heart to do it. At eleven o'clock she managed to drag herself out of bed and into the shower where she washed her tear stained cheeks. The water seemed to wash away some of her sadness as well, because when she stepped out of the shower she seemed much lighter than she had earlier.

Seeing it was Sunday and the castle was no doubt going to be a very slow place today, she just pulled on some comfortable clothes, those being her oversized jumper and some dark jeans. She slipped her feet into some ballet flats and let her hair hang loosely behind her back. Dragging her feet along the ground, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room and entered reluctantly.

Ginny was lying on the couch in front of the fire reading, with her head in Harry's lap. Harry waved and smiled at Hermione when she walked in, and Hermione looked around for Ron.

"Where is he?" she asked, knowing full well that Harry knew who she meant.

"Oh, um, he's up in the dormitory. He's pretty damn angry, just to let you know," Harry warned her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. He has every right to be," Hermione grimaced as she stood up and climbed the spiral staircase up to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

The walk seemed to take an eternity, and when she got there she saw Ron sitting at the foot of his bed. He looked up at her with an oddly strained look on his face, as though he was trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Hi…" Hermione said awkwardly. "Can I sit down?" Ron nodded, so Hermione sat in one of the large armchairs and crossed her legs beneath her. "Look, I don't know how to say this, so I suppose I'm going to have to just come right out and say it. I don't love you the way I used to. I don' think this is going to work between us," Hermione blurted out, the words coming out before she knew what she was saying.

Ron, as though he knew this was coming, nodded but remained silence with that same strained look on his face.

"I'll just…go," Hermione turned to walk out of the room.

"Is this because of him?" Ron said suddenly, his voice low and dangerous.

"No, this is because of me," Hermione said smiling sadly, and walked from the dormitory before Ron could see the tears which had formed in her eyes.

***

Time seemed to pass slowly.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room. She cried for hours until her tears dried up, at which point she just lay, staring at the canopy of her bed until she deemed it a suitable time to fall asleep. When she slept it was restless. She tossed and turn amidst dreams of Ron morphing into Draco and back again, dreams of Ron chasing after her, and dreams of kissing Draco in the garden again.

When she woke it was still dark outside, but Hermione couldn't sleep nor wallow any longer. She rolled out of bed, determined to make today a good day, and went purposefully to the bathroom. After washing her hair under the hot water, she felt much better, and decided that whenever she felt sorry for herself she would take a shower.

It was barely five thirty, Hermione soon discovered, so she decided to waste the time away with a cup of coffee and her Potions essay which she had yet to finish. Working in the cool silence of the common room with only the quiet ticking of the clock, Hermione finished the essay quickly, her quill gliding over the parchment with ease. When she finally finished the clock struck seven, and Hermione heard Draco's feet on the steps down towards to the common room.

She didn't look up as he entered the room, instead becoming incredibly fascinated by her quill.

"Are you…"

After a few moments, Hermione looked around. "No, I'm not okay. But I will be."

"Oh. Good. Do you-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Can we please just have a quiet breakfast?" Hermione said, her warm chocolate eyes meeting Draco's cold grey ones. He nodded, so Hermione turned away from him, facing the kitchen and trying to keep her emotions under control. She heard Draco leave the room and the water in his room start, and she let the breath she had been holding in out in a rush.

Twenty minutes later, Draco emerged from his bedroom wearing his school clothes and running a towel through his damp hair. Hermione fought the urge not to look at him, but she failed. Luckily for her Draco didn't notice and couldn't make any of the snide remarks he always made when he caught her watching him.

"It looks good," was all he said as he sat down and took a sip of coffee.

They ate in silence, avoiding each other's gaze and keeping their eyes on their food. After finishing their meals, however, they couldn't avoid each other. They both had to finish the same work for Charms, and once they had finished that they had Ancient Runes together. They walked side by side, once again in silence, and it astounded Hermione that Draco had nothing to say. When they sat side by side in class, they faced the front, but Draco kept sneaking glances at Hermione.

He couldn't figure her out. Was she mad at him? Had he done anything to provoke her? He had been mulling these thoughts over all of Sunday as he heard her crying in her room. Surely she couldn't be upset about the kiss. She _must_ have felt the electricity which pumped through them during it, and he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Mr Malfoy, would you mind coming back down to Earth. I asked you what the translation of this rune was," Professor Babbling snapped, bringing Draco out of his reverie.

"Oh, um…"

"Serpent," Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth, and Draco took the lifeline gratefully.

"Serpent," he said confidently, and Professor Babbling frowned before telling him he was correct. "Thanks," he added hastily in an undertone to Hermione, who flashed him a quick smile. He watched her work in silence, the way her curls framed her face, how her brow knitted together whenever she didn't understand something, and how she sucked on the tip of her quill when she wasn't sure how to word something.

After a few minutes she caught him looking, and a coy smile spread across her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing like that," Draco chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to his work. "Did…did I do something wrong?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, her face contorted into a blank mask.

"You spent all of yesterday in your room, crying your eyes out by the sound of it, and you only left for a few minutes and when you came back you were crying again. Did I do something at the ball to upset you?"

"It wasn't you who did anything," Hermione said shortly, keeping her eyes on her work.

"Then what's wrong? Talk to me, I can help you," Draco pleaded, taking her hand. She had found a spot in his heart which he never knew existed, and it pained him to see her hurting.

"For the last time, I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione snapped, her voice getting shrill.

"Miss Granger! Are you quite alright, or do you need to excuse yourself?" Professor Babbling asked angrily.

"I apologize, professor. I'm fine," Hermione said tightly, turning away from Draco and keeping her eyes on her work for the rest of the lesson.

After the bell went she shot out of the classroom before Draco had a chance to say two words to her, and he resigned himself to the fact that he had indeed done something wrong, and the best way to handle the situation was to ignore Hermione until she got over it.

***

"What's wrong, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? Because it looks like something's wrong."

"I'm fine, Blaise. Just shut up."

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "I am not Crabbe or Goyle, and I resent being told to shut up by you," he snapped, but Draco just ignored him.

They were sitting in Potions, listening to Slughorn drone on and on about lethal poisons found in nature, but Draco didn't care.

"Now," Slughorn said, clearing his throat to mean it was time for the practical part of the double lesson to start, "I will separate you into partners, and you will work on figuring out and making the antidote to one of the poisons I have up here." He began to waddle around the classroom, pairing people as he went. Blaise ended up with Potter and Ernie McMillan was paired with Weasel. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, you can work with Miss Granger."

Draco scowled. He had been hoping not to be paired with her. She walked over to him after noting that he was obviously in a sour mood and had no intention of moving to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning, Draco. I was just in a bad mood," Hermione said, eyeing him apprehensively.

"Obviously," he drawled, keeping his eyes forward.

"You didn't do anything, okay?"

"Fine by me, it isn't like I care anyway, mudblood."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and Draco's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't _meant_ to say that, it had just slipped out.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean-" he started, but Hermione had already run out of the room, tears streaming down her face. "Shit," he muttered to himself as Potter glared at him before running after Hermione.

**A/N: **Oooooh, drama, drama, drama! This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped, but you got your kiss! I also didn't expect to get it out as soon as I did, but I needed to finish it before I could focus on anything else. I'm like that – once I start a project I get so absorbed in it I can't focus on anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, and please R&R.


	7. Late Nights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they belong to the astounding J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Okay, it took me a really long time to actually know what I was going to write for this chapter, especially for the beginning. I just couldn't seem to get into the zone, and I also got carried away with another story which popped into my head. I hope this chapter is okay, but I'm not too sure of it. Anyway, enjoy!

***

"What the hell did you do, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, rushing over after Hermione had run from the room. Draco put his head on the desk, closed his eyes, and hoped it had all been a bad dream. When he looked up though, he was sorely disappointed.

"I messed up. Big time," he mumbled, returning his head to the desk.

"What, by upsetting Granger? That never used to bother you before. You used to do it for fun, if I remember," Blaise said with a shrug.

"Yes, it never _used_ to bother me, but it bothers me now," Draco snapped, looking up momentarily.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you two were so buddy-buddy," Blaise shrugged and went back to work on the potion which Potter had abandoned.

"Shit," muttered Draco again, closing his eyes and forgetting about the potion, his mind consumed with thoughts of Hermione.

***

"Hey, Hermione! Hermione, slow down!" Harry ran up the stone steps after his fleeing friend, following the sounds of her sobs as they echoed off the stone walls. He came to a skidding stop when he saw her crouched down beside a wall, her body shaking as she wept silently. He knelt next to her, pulling her quaking body to his and letting her tears stain his shirt. "What did he do?" Harry asked soothingly.

"He called me a mudblood," Hermione managed to choke out between tear-stricken sobs.

Harry felt anger bubbling inside of him, and every fibre within his body was telling him to go back to the dungeon and punch Malfoy's lights out. But Hermione needed him right now. He held her until her cries stopped, at which point he led her up to her dormitory and made her a strong cup of tea.

"Tell me everything that happened. Please," Harry said once Hermione had her hands wrapped around the steaming mug. "Starting from the night of the ball. You haven't been the same since then."

Hermione looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "It was perfect. It just felt right. Him and me. We went out into the garden and we kissed, and it was perfect, but then I thought about Ron. I didn't know what to do, and I felt so emotional. I _knew_ that I shouldn't have kissed Draco, but it all felt so right," she said, her eyes moistening. She took a gulp of tea. "And then I broke up with Ron, because I realized I didn't love him like I used to, and then I broke down again and spent that night crying as well. Then this morning Draco asked me what was wrong, but I didn't feel like talking about it even though he was being so nice about it all, and I told him that it wasn't his fold again and then I got angry at him. Then, in Potions, he was acting really distant, and I was really confused so I told him that he didn't do anything, and then he-" she broke off with a loud sob, and Harry winced as he watched his best friend cry.

He had absorbed the information and had surmised it into one small thing: He had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Hermione, I'm going to run and get Ginny, okay? She has this line off, and she'll know what to do. Just stay here," Harry said, and after a nod from Hermione he ran out of the room and to the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was curled up in front of the fire with a book.

"Harry! Aren't you meant to be in Potions?" she said, frowning at her boyfriend.

"Well yes, and I should probably get back there, but Hermione's really upset. I have no idea what she is going on about, but I think that a woman's touch may be more useful in this situation," he hinted, and Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "Please?"

"Of course. Is she in her common room?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded once. She said goodbye to him with a swift kiss which he returned greedily. "No, Hermione needs me more," she said, putting a finger to his lips as the kiss threatened to turn into something more.

He released her with a sigh and she giggled before heading to Hermione.

"How bad is it?" she asked Eve, who sighed in response.

"Not good, she's been crying her eyes out since that Potter boy left, and it's been keeping my little one awake." This was indeed true, because Eve's baby was waving a little fist around and fussing in his mother's arms.

Ginny frowned. "Bassinet," she said and Eve swung open. "Oh, Hermione!" she cried, and ran over to her best friend who was still at the table where Harry had left her, mug in hand. "What happened? I need to know so I know who I should go and hex," Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione's face broke into a watery smile and she managed a wet chuckle. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"From wherever you think this all began," Ginny prompted.

Hermione launched into the story again, this time not skipping any of the details. Ginny absorbed it all, cringing at the right moments and smiling at the others. At the end of the story, Hermione seemed to have regained her composure, and she wiped her damp cheeks on her sleeves and took a deep breath, waiting for Ginny's solution.

"How do you feel about Malfoy?" she asked finally.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down before she spoke. "I think I really like him, but then he goes and says stuff like this and I hate him. I just don't know," she looked defeated.

"Well..." Ginny began, but then stopped because she truly had no idea how to continue. She paused for a moment, searching for the answer to Hermione's problems. "I think he likes you, but he has no idea how to act towards you because of that. You two have been enemies since your first year, and I'm sure that living with his father who disrespected muggleborns at every opportunity would have rubbed off on him some day. I honestly don't think he _meant_ to call you mudblood, judging by how you've explained the situation. Then again, you never know with Malfoy," Ginny said, sighing.

Hermione nodded along with everything Ginny was saying, and just as she opened her mouth to say something the portrait swung open and Draco walked in, looking seriously depressed and downcast. When he noticed Hermione sitting at the table he cringed.

"Hermione, shit, I'm so sorry. I really, really, _really_ didn't mean it," he said, dropping his books and walking quickly over to Hermione who stiffened slightly. Ginny waved and quietly left the dormitory, leaving Hermione alone with Draco. "Please, please forgive me, even though I know what I said was unforgivable. I forget myself sometimes. I grew up with a man who thought anyone who wasn't pureblood was utter scum."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes appraising his face carefully as she drank in the image of Draco Malfoy begging her for forgiveness.

"What you said to me was inexcusable and unforgiveable, you're quite right about that. But I _want_ to be able to forgive you. I _want_ to be able to let you in without you whipping around and hurting me like you did today," Hermione whispered after a while, and Draco knelt beside her chair, taking her hands in his.

"I swear that I won't hurt you again like that. I don't know what came over me, I just forgot myself and my place and said that word, and the moment it came out of my mouth I regretted it."

"I want to know everything," Hermione said, looking at Draco and feeling the familiar warmth that being in his presence caused her to feel.

"Everything?" he questioned, tilting his head to one side so he looked like a confused puppy.

"Everything about you. Your family, your house, everything. I need to know what to expect when I'm around you, because I don't want to be hurt anymore, and I've cried too much these last few days than I should have," Hermione said with a defeated sigh, and Draco smiled softly at her. He pulled her to her feet and led her over to a sofa where they sat together. After a moment she leant into him, and they adjusted themselves so they were comfortable, Draco holding Hermione while she rested her head on his chest.

"I grew up in Malfoy Manor, which is in Wiltshire. The house...well, it is outlandishly extravagant. My father always liked to make himself seem better than others, and that is clearly evident at my home. The grounds are huge, and Father has white peacocks roaming the grounds at random. There is a large fountain when you head up the drive, and the gates are enchanted to only let certain people in.

"The inside is just as ridiculous, if not more so. We have a ballroom as well as a drawing room, then there are other rooms which are just for comfort. Everything about the house screams expensive and extravagant seeing as my ancestors let no galleon go to waste when they were decorating it. The house has been in my family for generations, and the walls of the entrance are lined with their portraits. Despite how incredible it is, I don't want to return. It has so many horrible memories, and I don't want to make any family I may have grow up there.

"As for my family, well you know the gist of it. They were all pureblood mania, which has been something that was very strongly enforced within my family. All of the marriages have been arranged, and each person married into the family has had their ancestry checked to make sure there are no blemishes which may mark against the record. My father was, as you know, _obsessed_ with keeping the wizarding world entirely pureblood, and I suppose it has rubbed off on me, as much as I hate to admit it. He was a cruel man, and there isn't really much to say about him other than that.

"My mother, on the other hand, is the most incredible woman I have ever met in my life. She was married into the Malfoy family, and was not nearly as obsessed with blood status as the rest of her family was. She was never branded with the Dark Mark either, because she did not believe how the Dark Lord was handling the situation to be appropriate. She was lovely, kind, caring, beautiful, and all around incredible, but my father stamped that out of her not long after I was born. My earliest memories of her are her singing softly to me, and her looking young and bubbly. Now my memories of her are of a meek woman who is too afraid to defend herself for fear of her husband.

"I knew I was a wizard from the time I was tiny. I could do the usual thing, the wandless magic. You know, making things happen when I was angry or scared. The most damage I did was smashing a plate one day when I was sick and my father told me to stop slouching at the dinner table. My father wanted me to build up my strength, so he would often make me stay sick for days at a time before getting the house elf to give me the cure.

"I spent a lot of my free time flying. My father was constantly buying me the latest broom, but I never had anyone to fly with. I would just hover around the manor, watching everyone move around below me. When I wasn't flying I was often in my room reading, or practicing potions. Snape came to our house all too often, seeing as he was a good friend of my father's, and he would teach me. I enjoyed potions, but not with the same passion that Snape did. I was too young to really control my magic, and I wasn't allowed a wand until I was eleven, but before then I just read old spell books.

"Other than that, I don't really know what to tell you about myself," Draco finished. Hermione had remained silent while he talked, her head on his chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Wow," she mumbled, tilting her head to look at him. He was staring right back at her, smiling demurely. "I never knew there was so much to you."

"What, did you think I was all cold mask and no warm and fuzzy interior?" he teased, and she giggled. "Your turn."

"My turn? But I had the most boring life up until I got my letter from Hogwarts. I would bore you to sleep," Hermione protested, but Draco just lifted an eyebrow.

"Hermione, I know _nothing_ about muggles, so anything you tell me is going to interest me and be new."

"Fine then," Hermione muttered and heaving a large fake sigh which made Draco laugh. "I grew up as an only child with my two parents in a little house which could probably fit into the entrance of your house. I was considered a 'miracle baby' of sorts. My parents had been told that it was very unlikely that they would ever have children, and then I came along. Seeing as I was the only child I was spoilt, but it's far more than likely that you were much more spoilt than I was.

"As I said, my house was tiny. There were three bedrooms, but one of them was turned into a study type room, and the main living space was just one large area. My favourite part of the house was my room. It was small, but it had all the space I needed. One of my walls was entirely covered in books, and the rest were painted light blue. I would spend hours in there just reading.

"We were never rich enough to have any maids or nannies. My parents were both dentists. They're Healers, like at Mungos, but they look after people's teeth. They worked a lot, but I didn't mind, because that meant that I just got more time to myself. Because of them and their jobs, I probably have the best teeth in the world.

"I never really had any friends, nor did I really want them. I didn't seem to fit in with people. I was quiet whereas the other girls were all loud. I spent my time reading while they spent their time playing with dolls. I never really had true friends until I came to Hogwarts, but I didn't mind. As I said, I liked to spend time by myself more than anything else.

"Instead of having friends, I seemed to have the opposite. People teased me because of my teeth or my hair or the fact that I never really hung around with anyone. I ignored them, found solace in my books and focusing on school work, and as a result became top of the class.

"The day I got my letter from Hogwarts was the happiest of my life. My parents were amazed that a whole other world existed, but I knew that there had to be something outside of the simple world we lived in. I immediately believed it was true, and of course it all became real when I went to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom the landlord showed me and my parents how to get into Diagon Alley. We met someone from the Ministry there, and they explained everything to us and helped me buy all my school books.

"And then I was at Hogwarts, and everything happened and my life changed in a way which I could never have imagined, but now I couldn't be happier," Hermione ended shrugging. Draco lay there, absorbing everything she had just said for a little while.

"I can't imagine not knowing magic. It's just always been such a big part of my life," he murmured after a little while.

They lay there for the rest of the night, talking and asking each other questions about their lives before each other, and eventually they drifted off to sleep, Hermione still resting her head on Draco's chest, his arms tight around her body.

***

**A/N:** N'awwwww! I hope you enjoyed it. Admittedly I didn't know where this chapter was going when I started it, but I'm happy at where it finished. Enjoy, and R&R!


	8. Talking Cushions

**Disclaimer: **These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, yadayadayada.

**A/N:** Hey, people. Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I'm not too pleased with it.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling confused but very warm and happy. She went to roll over, but realized that something was weighing her down. With great reluctance she opened her eyes and saw that she was enveloped in two strong arms, her head against someone's chest. The confusions spreading, she looked at the person she was lying on and saw Draco sleeping peacefully, his arms holding her to him, a slight smile spread across his face. She didn't have the heart to move him once the memories of the night prior came flooding back, so instead she leant her head back down onto his chest and listened to the slow rhythm of his heart, wondering what he was dreaming.

After only a few minutes she felt him stir. He squeezed her tighter, then sat up slightly, pulling Hermione with him.

"G'morning, beautiful," he murmured through his sleep induced haze, blinking slowly and looking around the room slowly. "Did we fall asleep here?"

"No, I woke up extra early and dragged you from your bed before putting you on the couch," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny," Draco said sarcastically. He let Hermione go and she stood up slowly, stretching. "I'm going to go and take a shower, and then do you want to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

Hermione nodded once and decided to go and take a shower herself. She had fallen asleep in her school clothes from the day before, and she could bet that her hair was messier than usual. As she let the hot water run over her, her thoughts drifted to the conversation she had had with Draco the night before.

They had talked about their lives, their families, and once they had both run out of things to say, they would fire questions off at random, learning more about each other than ever before. Hermione had told him some things she had never told Harry, Ron or Ginny, and that thought surprised her.

She stepped out of the shower and changed into some fresh school clothes, drying her hair with a wave of her wand. After she was satisfied with her appearance, she went down to the common room where Draco was waiting for her. She resisted the urge to run over to him and hug him, but she immediately took his hand when he held it out to her. He smiled at her eagerness but didn't say anything, and they walked to the Great Hall together. Draco stopped outside the doors, just out of view from all the students inside.

"Do you want to walk in together? I mean, it's so soon after Ron and things," he said, and she bit her lip.

"Maybe it's best if we go in separately, at least for today," she decided after a few moments. Before going in first, Draco pulled her to his chest, and they stood there holding each other for a minute before breaking apart. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

Draco nodded and watched her go in, smiling to himself.

As soon as she walked in Harry and Ginny noticed her, and Ginny jumped up and ran to her best friend.

"Hermione, are you okay? You look really tired," Ginny frowned after hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just pretty tired. I stayed up kind of late last night," she explained as they took a seat beside Harry. Ron was sitting further down the table talking to Seamus and Dean with Lavender clinging onto his arm as though it were a lifeline.

"What about you and Draco?" Ginny asked, lowering her voice to a whisper at the last word.

Hermione smiled slightly. "We're fine, as a matter of fact," she said, digging into a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Really?" asked Harry. "I thought you would rip his head off as soon as he walked into the common room."

"No, we made up," Hermione said, shaking her head. Ginny cast Harry a confused look, and he shrugged in response.

"You made up? After what he said?" Harry asked, making sure he was hearing everything right.

"Yes, we made up. We have Transfiguration, right?"

"Yeah, we do," Harry said, taking her change of topic and running with it. "Did you finish the homework?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed, and the chime that meant they had five minutes to get to first class rang shrilly through the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny kissed goodbye and Ginny headed off to Charms whilst he and Hermione went to their Transfiguration classroom.

Lessons with both Ron and Hermione were awkward for all those concerned, because Harry now had to sit in the middle and try and keep the peace. Now, ever since Lavender had decided that she wanted Ron back, the situation was worse because she was constantly trying to distract him which also distracted Harry and Hermione from focusing on their work. Transfiguration was slightly better because Professor McGonagall had divided the desks into sets of two, but Ron always seemed determined to sit next to Harry.

Today was no different, with Ron shaking Lavender off at the door once he saw Harry sitting by himself, but just as he approached to sit down, Hermione slid into the seat next to Harry, much to his anger.

"What are you doing?" Ron snapped at her as she pulled out her books.

"Sitting, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, smiling pleasantly.

"I always sit next to Harry."

"Only because you're trying to shake off Lavender. Besides, I would like to talk to Harry this lesson," Hermione said, still keeping her cool demeanor.

"I don't care if you need to talk to Harry, that's my seat," Ron's face was starting to turn red.

"I don't care that this is your seat, I need to talk to Harry," Hermione said, a flicker of annoyance dancing over her face.

"Ron, just let her sit here. She never does usually, and I'm sure it won't kill you to sit away from me for a lesson, mate," Harry said, placing a steady hand on his friend's arm.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry looked at him pointedly and he wandered off sullenly.

"Thanks," Hermione flashed Harry a warm smile which he returned. "I would have thought you'd have stuck up for him."

"You're my best friend too, Hermione, and Ron's been a bit of an arse to you. The way he acted at the ball was just out of line, and now he's already back with Lavender? I don't like it," Harry shrugged, and the two fell silent as Professor McGonagall began to give them their instructions.

Once she had told them what they would be doing (transfiguring cushions so they could talk) she allowed them to talk quietly whilst they worked.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened with Malfoy?" Harry asked as he practiced the wand movement necessary for the spell.

"We made up. He came in after Ginny did, and told me that he knew what he did was unforgivable, and told me that he was really sorry and wouldn't hurt me again. Then we stayed up late talking," Hermione explained simply, and Harry seemed amazed.

"You just forgave him? For everything he's done?"

"He's changed, Harry. You've seen it, and you've said so yourself. He didn't have a choice in his actions before this year, so I'm giving him a fresh start," she said, waving her wand so her cushion emitted a squeaking noise.

"I 'spose, but it's hard to imagine a _nice_ Draco Malfoy," he admitted with a shrug as his cushion let out a squeak which was nowhere near as audible as Hermione's had been.

"It isn't hard when you've spent the entire night talking about your life with him," Hermione said as her cushion made a noise which sounded a lot like someone saying hello.

"I'm glad you're feeling better at least," Harry said, making his cushion squeak again, this time louder and at a lower pitch which sounded more like a voice.

"So am I," Hermione agreed with a smile as her cushion introduced itself to her and Harry. "There we go, that was easy." She said, placing her wand down after Professor McGonagall had checked her work and had a decent conversation with her cushion.

"Very good, Ms Granger. Now, start packing up, we shall continue on this next lesson," McGonagall said, with a wave of her wand summoning all the cushions to lie neatly in a box behind her desk. The bell went and Hermione bid farewell to Harry with a wave before heading to Arithmacy.

On the way to her class she felt someone take her hand and she looked up into the smiling face of Draco.

"Hello, beautiful. What do you have now?" he asked. They could be as close as they liked in the busy Hogwarts corridors without fear of being seen, and Draco obviously knew and took advantage of the situation.

"Arithmacy. Want to walk me to my class?" Hermione asked, and Draco nodded swiftly and led the way.

"Are you coming back to the common room for break?" Draco asked as they reached the door.

"Uh-huh, I have a free period after break as well," Hermione said.

"Lucky me, so do I," Draco smiled, winking at her. They hugged quickly, for the crowds were thinning out quickly and they didn't want to be caught yet. "See you later," he said as he walked away, waving over a crowd of first years.

Hermione walked into Arithmacy feeling lighter than she had all day.

**A/N:** There you go, a nice, happy chapter. I'm not happy with it, but I'm not feeling too well at the moment so I don't really want to try and make anything amazing yet. I'll try and update tomorrow or the next day, but school is ridiculous at the moment and my social life has disappeared lately, so I might focus on those a bit more. Until then, R&R, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Propositions and Proclamations

**Disclaimer: **As with the previous chapters, none of these characters belong to me as they are all the property of J.K. Rowling and whatnot.

**A/N:** Thankfully I'm feeling a bit better now, albeit rather sleepy, but I've had the wording for this chapter in my brain all day so I feel it's about time to put it down on paper…or rather, computer. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

***

Draco was pleased with himself.

He had bribed a few fifth years to start some commotion outside the greenhouses during his Herbology lesson, giving him the chance to slip away while Professor Sprout got angry at the other students. In this time he had managed to get back up to the Head's common room undetected, and prepare for his break and spare lesson with Hermione. There wasn't much to set up, but he wanted it to be ready for when her Arithmacy lesson ended and she returned.

He had arranged with some house elves for white lilies (her favourite flower, as he had discovered the night before) to be put in vases around the room, gotten some Honeydukes assorted fudge (her favourite chocolate) delivered, and he had, just for laughs, enchanted the candles to dim slightly when she walked in the room. The only other preparation necessary was for him to be there and for her to turn up, and of those two things he was certain.

This was why, as soon as the bell signaling break went, Draco stopped fiddling with a vase of lilies and sat down on the loveseat, chocolates under one arm and a bunch of roses in his hand. He knew it was cliché, bordering on tacky, but he knew that she loved to be cheesy sometimes. Due to his knowledge of this, he was not surprised when she walked in and her jaw dropped. She shrugged off her bag and placed her books on the table beside the portrait entrance and slowly walked over to him.

"Chocolates and flowers for you, m'dear," Draco said as she neared him, and by the dim lighting he could tell she flushed pink before taking the gifts, inhaling the delicious scent of the roses greedily. She placed them on the coffee table and looked up into Draco's face as he took her hands.

"What is all this?" she asked quietly, but he merely smiled softly at her.

"Hermione, I've never told anyone half of the things I told you last night, and I feel like we've formed a bond. I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked, his stomach clenching tightly in apprehension.

"Of course!" Hermione squealed, jumping into his arms. His stomach relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Hermione's slender frame, holding her to him. "God, if this is how you ask me out I wonder what it'd be like if we got engaged," Hermione laughed, indicating the measures he had gone to.

"Ah, but this way I was certain you'd say yes," Draco grinned as they sat down on the couch. Hermione tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"So what inspired you to ask me?" she queried as she got comfortable.  
"As I said, after last night and everything you told me and everything I told you, I felt…attached to you in some way. Then this morning we were so open, so friendly and so close, and I wanted to make it official. I don't care how Weasel takes it, he seems to have moved on already as it is, all I care about is how you feel," Draco said, finishing by kissing the top of her head lightly. She looked up at him smiling, and he kissed the very tip of her nose as well, causing her to break out into fits of giggles. "What?" he asked, but he too was beginning to laugh.

Hermione's giggles became louder, and because he loved the sound of her laugh and the look on her face when she was happy, he tickled her sides. She continued laughing and tried to slap his hands away but to no avail, and he only let up when she started gasping for air.

"That…was…not…fair!" she gasped, and Draco decided he should apologize to her so he scooped her up and placed her on his lap, seeing as she had nearly rolled off the seat.

"Oh, well then let me apologize," Draco said, and Hermione pouted at him. He leant forward and kissed her forehead, then slowly placed tiny feather-like kisses down the sides of her face, avoiding her lips. He kissed the tip of her nose again, and then held her face in his large hands as he stared into the pools of chocolate which were her eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and he obliged all too willingly.

Once again the warmth from her kiss spread through his body as her hands moved up and wrapped their way around his hair. Fireworks were going off in his head, along with waves crashing, bells ringing and birds singing. He deepened the kiss and their bodies moved closer together. The warmth of her kiss had travelled to the tips of his toes and he never wanted it to leave, but just as he thought this and how warm her skin was, the bell for lunch went and they broke apart. He looked down at her and saw her smile, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Shall we go to lunch?" she asked, and he nodded. She took his hand as they stood together, and the walk down to the Great Hall was all too similar to the one at breakfast, this time with a significant difference.

"Where do you want to sit?" Draco asked as they walked into the slowly filling hall and looked around. It was common for students who were in inter-house relationships to sit together at one of the tables, but neither was sure how their house would take their new relationship.

Hermione saw Ginny wave at her from the Gryffindor table, not noticing her contact with Draco. "Let's go and sit with Harry and Ginny," she said, and Draco nodded, following her as she pulled him towards her red-haired friend and Harry. Hermione saw Ginny's eyes widen once she spotted her holding hands with Draco, but she quickly returned her face to a blank expression.

"Hi, Draco. Will you be joining us?" Ginny asked uncertainly. At the mention of Draco, Harry choked on his casserole and he turned around quickly to face Hermione and Draco who were standing there smiling and holding hands.

"Yes, he will be," Hermione said, and her and Draco slid into the seats beside Ginny and Harry.

"So…are you two, you know…" Harry said, looking over Draco.

"Indeed we are," Draco said as he helped himself to some potato salad.

"Listen," Harry said in an undertone as Hermione and Ginny gushed over the boys, "I don't want to sound like the overprotective best friend, but that's what I am, and I think you should know that if you touch her or hurt her in _any_ way and I hear about, you will never be able to walk straight again."

"I'll take that into consideration, and I have absolutely no intention of ever hurting Hermione again. I know I've done her wrong in the past, but I never want to make her feel the way I used to. I've changed, and she knows it, and she knows how hard I'm trying to remain change," Draco said and took a bite of his lunch.

"Well then, if that's the case and Hermione believes you, then I do too," Harry smiled, and Draco returned it. The two chatted about Quidditch for a while, comparing their favourite teams and such. They were getting along well when Ron came up, unaware that Draco was sitting there.

"Hey, Har-" he started, breaking off when he saw the blonde hair of Draco. "What do you think you're doing here, ferret?"

Hermione took Draco's hand underneath the table to stop him from reaching towards his wand.

"I'm eating my lunch and talking to Harry," Draco responded coolly, squeezing Hermione's hand gently.

"Oh, well why don't you go and eat your lunch with the rest of your Slytherin gang and stay away from us?" Ron said, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Draco. This was all hidden from the teachers, so there was no hope of any of them intervening.

"What are you going to do? Curse me for talking to your friend and sitting at the Gryffindor table?" sneered Draco, and Ron flushed.

"Back off, ferret," Ron said, placing his wand tip against Draco's chest.

"Draco, let's go," Hermione pleaded, and Draco stood up, their hands still clasped together.

"You're going out with _him_? You moved on quickly," Ron looked daggers at Hermione.

"Apparently not as quickly as you did, Ronald, or is Lavender under the mistaken impression that you two are back together again? Of course, after seeing you two eating each other's faces outside Charms yesterday, I doubt that the latter is true," Hermione remarked and her and Draco left the hall, leaving a fuming Ron behind as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry, not exactly in the mood to deal with Ron's anger, pulled Ginny away from the table, leaving Ron with Seamus and Dean.

***

"You handled that very well," Hermione said to Draco.

They were sitting below the shade of a tree beside the lake, basking in the warmth of the autumn sun. Draco was leaning up against the trunk of the tree with Hermione sitting with her back against his chest. He was absently playing with her hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"Mm, I didn't think you'd appreciate me causing a scene in the Great Hall. It could have been worse. I mean, he could have actually cursed me," Draco said as he ran his fingers through her brown curls.

"I'm glad he didn't. I wouldn't fancy spending Herbology waiting beside your bed in the hospital wing," Hermione said, looking up at Draco who smiled warmly.

"I'm glad he didn't, too. I wouldn't fancy knowing that you'd be unhappy because you missed Herbology," Draco teased, and Hermione laughed.

They sat in silence again, Hermione watching the tentacles of the giant squid breaking the surface of the water and Draco playing with her hair once more. The bell rang and they both sighed as it broke the peace of their tranquil moment. They stood up and parted with a quick kiss, Hermione heading towards to greenhouses and Draco to the castle.

Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she stood outside the greenhouses, waiting for Professor Sprout to come down and start the lesson.

"I can't believe you're going with Malfoy," someone sneered, and Hermione turned around to see Ron behind her.

"I can't believe you're taking this so personally," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You told me that when we broke up it wasn't because of him," Ron said angrily.

"It _wasn't_ because of him, okay? It was because of _me_, just like I said. Besides, just because we went out doesn't mean you can dictate to me who you think I should and should not go out with," Hermione snapped.

"Obviously, but Malfoy?"

"He's changed, Ronald, unlike you," Hermione said, and she moved over to work with a group of Hufflepuffs. She waved at Harry when he came in, but other than that did not look at Ron's table for the whole lesson.

***

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she sliced some potato for the dinner she was making. She had found that cooking relaxed her, and to work in a quiet room made it all the nicer. She placed the layers of potato into the baking dish and added the cream mixture before placing it in the oven to begin to cook the sausages. She worked quickly and efficiently, and by the time Draco walked in after being in the Slytherin common room with Blaise Zabini, the plates were on the table, each with a glass of wine beside them.

"I could get used to this," Draco grinned after they had eaten and their plates and glasses had disappeared. He rubbed his stomach in a satisfied sort of way.

"I've really got to get a move on with my homework. Care to join?" Hermione pushed her chair from the table and summoned her books and parchment with a lazy flick of her wand.

Draco nodded in agreement, and the two of them spread their books over the main work table in the room. They worked quietly, occasionally asking each other a question about their work, and by the time midnight rolled around they had both completed rather copious amounts off homework.

"Mm, I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said after she had finished checking over a Charms essay.

"Alright, goodnight, beautiful," Draco said, kissing her goodnight and enjoying the warmth which spread through his body at her touch. They broke apart after a while, and he smiled to himself. He could _definitely_ get used to that.

***

**A/N: **I'm very happy with this chapter, and I hope you all will be as well! It's longer than the last one and there's a fair bit of content within it, so I hope you'll enjoy it. As usual, please R&R.


	10. Snowy Weather

**Disclaimer:** Yeww, these characters do not belong to me but are actually the property of the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Huzzah, chapter 10! I never thought I'd get this far, yet here we are. I'm glad you're all enjoying it and the reviews are really inspiring me to keep on writing. I'm hoping there will be about 15 or so chapters, maybe a few more if you're lucky, but there will definitely be a sequel no matter how many chapters there are in this story. So, without further ado, here we go!

***

Time flashed by quickly in a blur of studying and homework, and with little time to spend together just relaxing, there was a definite strain on the young relationship of Draco and Hermione. After the first few days of stares in the corridors as the couple walked through the castle holding hands, people stopped pointing them out and did not pay much attention to them. Everyone except Ron had grown to accept their relationship and he would sneer at both Draco and Hermione whenever they were in the same area as him. In several of the classes Hermione shared with him she could distinctly overhear him badmouthing her to Lavender or Harry or whoever would stay still long enough to listen.

Harry had turned a deaf ear to Ron's complaints and was on Hermione's side thanks to Ginny who had been excited and overjoyed ever since Hermione had told her about her new relationship with Draco. Her and Harry spent what little free time they had with Hermione and Draco in their common room, leaving Ron to sulk with Seamus and Dean who seemed to be getting tired of his moping around and rather rude conversation topics which mainly concerned Hermione and Draco.

All too soon, one night at dinner in the early days of December as the enchanted ceiling showed the thick snow which was falling to rest outside, Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat loudly, commanding silence from all of the students who immediately stopped talking.

"As you all know, earlier this year at Halloween the school held a ball. This Christmas Eve, a similar event will be occurring. Only students from fourth year and up shall be allowed to attend unless students from the lower years are asked by an older student. As with the last ball, Hogsmede visits will now be scheduled for each weekend leading up to the event. The ball will commence at seven o'clock that evening. All students who will not be remaining at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays and will therefore not be attending the ball, there will be a sign up sheet posted outside Mr Filch's office as of tomorrow morning."

Professor McGonagall returned to her seat as the students began to talk in excited whispers which soon escalated to loud conversations, though each was drowned out by another's.

"So, are you two going?" Ginny asked Hermione and Draco who were seated next to each other at the Gryffindor table. They had taken to eating most of their meals in the Great Hall as it meant more time with friends, and they sat at both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables equally.

"Yes, I suppose we should. I don't know though, I'm not really sure that I want to go for the whole time. What do you think?" Hermione said, taking a bite of her chicken pot pie.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me," Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and she blushed. "Are you finished eating? I think we should start on the essay Slughorn gave us tonight, and I think it might take a while."

"Yeah, you're right. See you later, Ginny. Bye, Harry," Hermione said with a wave to her two best friends and her and Draco proceeded out of the Great Hall and up to their common room.

"Offspring," Draco said lazily once they reached the portrait of Eve who swung open and let them in with a smile. "I think we should talk to McGonagall about attending the Christmas ball. I mean, I definitely want to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, but like you, I'm not too keen to actually attend the ball. It's a lot of effort and I'm sure we'd be able to have just as good of a time if we stayed in."

"I agree entirely. I don't really want to go and spend some money on some new dress robes that I'll most likely only wear once. And, as you said, we'd be able to have a nice time if we just stayed in," Hermione agreed as she sat down at the table, propping her textbook for Potions up and sucking on the end of her quill as she thought about how to begin her essay.

"Alright, what about we go and see McGonagall tomorrow morning? I'm sure she won't mind if we don't turn up. She said that there'd be other balls next year, didn't she?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked after they had been working for half an hour or so with only the vague passing comments on the essay as conversation.

"Nothing, really, now that I've got you," Draco smirked, and Hermione laughed lightly. "I don't really mind. Anything that you would deem suitable for me."

"Well that doesn't really narrow it down much. Chocolates? A nice quill?" she suggested.

"A nice quill would be nice. This old eagle feather quill is getting a bit worn," he decided, looking carefully at the brown feather in his fingers. "What would you like, gorgeous?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. A new quill would be nice, but I don't really need one. Chocolates, maybe. Or jewelry. Every girl likes to be pampered, you know," she said, winking at him. He smiled as he contemplated what to buy her, and they went back to work in silence for another hour or so, at which point Hermione gave a great big yawn.

"Go to bed and get some rest. You've been working yourself ragged lately," Draco encouraged her, and she nodded sleepily.

"There's just so much work to get done, but I suppose being tired won't help me complete anything," she mumbled sleepily, stifling another yawn. Draco stood up and kissed her lips softly and felt her melt into him, so he stood there holding her against his chest for a moment until he realized she had gone to sleep.

With a slight smile, he scooped her up in one quick movement so as not to wake her and carried her up to her room where he placed her gently on the bed. The _old_ Draco Malfoy would have undressed her and had a little bit of a peek before putting her to bed, but the new one wouldn't. He took off her tie, peeled back the layers of sheets and placed her beneath them before kissing her softly on the head.

Without thinking, he lay down beside her on top of the covers, put an arm over her sleeping figure and decided to just rest his eyes for a brief moment, and then he was gone.

***

The early morning light of the winter sun filtered through, warming Hermione's face ever so slightly. The feeling was so pleasant that she refused to open her eyes for a moment. When she did open her eyes she felt a pleasant weight on her torso which was Draco's arm, and she rolled over to see him staring at her through half closed eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you're asleep," he murmured and leaned over to kiss her. He had meant it to be only a small peck on the lips, but Hermione had different ideas as she tangled her hands in his hair, forcing his lips to remain on hers. He propped himself up on his elbows as he remained hovering over her, his blonde hair hanging into her face as the kiss gained in passion and momentum. Finally they broke apart for air, and Draco pulled back completely, making Hermione pout playfully. "Good morning to you too," Draco said with a chuckle, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you put me to bed?" she asked, finally noticing the fact that she was still in her school clothes minus her tie.

"Yes, you sort of fell asleep in my arms," Draco said, trying not to smile as her eyes grew wide.

"Wow, I must have been really, really tired then."

Draco nodded and stood up, running a hand through his bed hair. "I think I'm going to go and take a shower."

Hermione nodded and said she'd do the same, and with a final kiss they went their separate ways.

***

Draco paused as he hovered in front of his wardrobe with nothing but a towel around his waist in the way of clothing. It was cold outside and no doubt a bit draughty in the larger rooms of the castle, so he decided to choose some warmer clothes. A quick glance out the window told him it had started snowing, the tiny white flakes falling from the sky slowly, but the clouds gave the impression that they'd soon pick up, covering the school in a soft white blanket.

He decided on a pair of black jeans, the long-sleeved green shirt which Hermione loved, and a black jacket. After a quick look in the mirror and a comb through his hair, he went downstairs to clean up from the night before as he waited for Hermione. They had to go and talk to Professor McGonagall about whether or not their attendance to the Christmas Ball was necessary, and then he thought that a walk around the grounds might be nice despite the cold.

With a flick of his wand he swept the parchment with their potions essays on it onto a shelf on the bookshelf, and with another flick the ink and quills were beside them. As he finished the clean up Hermione wandered down the stairs of her dormitory, wearing dark jeans, boots, a heavy black jacket and her Gryffindor scarf with her hair swept up into a ponytail. Draco took her hand once she reached him, planting a feather light kiss on her temple.

"Do we want to go and see Professor McGonagall?" he asked and she nodded after a moment's thought.

The meeting with McGonagall was quick, and after she had contemplated all the work that they had accomplished so far, she told them that their presence was not required and that they were allowed to remain in their common room instead, much to Hermione's happiness.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked Draco, smiling broadly as they left McGonagall's office.

"How about a walk? I know it's cold, but the grounds are beautiful in winter," Draco suggested, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

A flurry of cold air assaulted them as soon as the couple stepped outside into the snow, and Draco pulled Hermione closer to him as they walked to try and shelter her from the cold winds which were whipping them from behind. They walked quickly to get to the side of the frozen lake which was obscured and protected from the harsh winds, and they sat down next to the tree which they had started to refer to as _their_ tree.

Their stance was the same each time; Draco with his back against the trunk of the old willow with Hermione's back leaning against his chest, his hands clasped in hers as his arms wrapped around her body, coming to rest on her stomach. Hermione leant her head back against his chest, looking up at him.

"I love you," she said suddenly, and Draco's face looked stunned for a moment before splitting into a wide smile.

"I love you, too," he murmured, and she got on her knees and turned to face him. Both were smiling at each other as Draco took her face in his hands, and the kiss they shared was soft, letting all their worries disappear into the icy atmosphere. Hermione's hands snaked around Draco, pulling him towards her, and as it was heating up-

"OI! Do you two _mind_? This is a public place!" someone yelled, and the voice was all too familiar to Hermione. With another chaste kiss to Draco's lips she pulled back, much to Draco's annoyance, and stood up. Draco followed suit, wrapping his arms around Hermione once she had stormed over to Ron, who was standing there, his face almost as red as his hair. His arm was draped casually over the shoulders of Lavender Brown, but she had wrapped her arm around his waist in a clingier stance.

"Oh, and I suppose that all you two get up to in public is alright then? Trust me, what we were doing was about half as bad as your most basic kiss," Hermione said accusingly, and Draco felt her body tense up. He kissed her head soothingly, but she didn't relax.

"Listen, Weasel," Draco drawled, keeping a firm grasp on Hermione so she wouldn't do something she'd regret, "You and your little plaything there have no right to be complaining about other people showing affection in public, and you have no right to talk to Hermione like that."

"Oh, _I_ have no right to talk to her like that, but you were allowed to make six years of her life a living hell?" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, causing Hermione to stiffen. Very casually and slowly, Draco shifted their position so he was in front of Hermione and protecting her from any stray spells.

"I regret every bad word I ever said about Hermione, and she knows that. It's a completely different situation. You were her _best_ friend, and now you're treating her like the scum of the earth," Draco said, keeping his voice calm but pulling out his wand.

"No, I treat you like the scum of the earth because that's what you are, Malfoy, and she's just the girlfriend of the scum of the earth, so why should she deserve better treatment?" Ron sneered, and Draco felt rage shoot through his body.

"Keep your opinions of me the same if you will, Weasel, but Hermione is nothing like I ever was, so don't you dare, don't you even _dare_ to try and insult her in front of me," Draco said, his voice low, cold, and deadly. His wand was raised and pointing at Ron, who recoiled slightly at Draco's tone.

"Draco, please," Hermione whispered from behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder softly. He felt himself relax slightly at her touch, but did not lower his wand.

"I'll say whatever I damn well please, ferret. Stupefy!" Ron yelled, sending a jet of red light towards Draco and Hermione.

With a silent shield charm, Draco deflected the spell, and with a wave of his wand, Ron was put under a full-body bind and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Lavender squealed loudly.

"What did you do?" she shrieked, dropping beside Ron's body. His eyes were moving, and if looks could kill, both Draco and Hermione would be dead.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said, stepping away from Draco's protective stance around her and walking over to Lavender. "It's just a body-bind curse," Hermione said soothingly, but Lavender flinched away from her. "Draco, would you mind undoing the spell?"

Draco nodded and Ron began to slowly stretch his fingers and get to his feet.

"What was that for, ferret?" he bellowed.

"You were trying to attack Hermione and me, if I am not mistaken, and I couldn't let that happen," Draco said calmly, his eyes on Hermione who was frowning slightly. "Now, if you've come to your senses and do not wish to be placed under another full-body bind, then I would like to go inside for some lunch."

Ron snorted loudly, but let Draco pass. Draco held his hand out to Hermione who took it, but with a moment's hesitation.

"Do you mind if we just eat in the common room? I want to talk to you about something," Hermione said, and Draco felt his insides squirm nervously, but he agreed nonetheless.

Once they were sitting at the table with a sandwich each, Hermione looked at Draco.

"What was that back there? You attacked him without a moment's hesitation," she mumbled, her eyes meeting with his.

"What was it? That was me trying to protect you and defend you. He was going to stun me and then probably you, judging by what he was saying," Draco said, trying to keep his voice level.

"I don't _need_ your protection. You know I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"It was instinctive. He tried to hurt me, so I reacted, and then prevented him from doing so again. If it means that much to you, then I'm sorry," he murmured, taking her hands in his, but she pulled away.

"You attacked someone who used to be my best friend," she frowned.

"No, I defended myself against someone who was trying to hurt me. You would have done the same in my place. I didn't hurt him, I just stopped him from hurting us," Draco said, pleading with her to understand his reasoning. When she didn't respond, he sighed. "I love you, and I promised that I would never let anything happen to you. I will do anything to keep you safe and out of harm's way."

"I am not some glass statue which needs your protection, Draco!" Hermione said shrilly. Draco winced, but pressed on.

"I _know_ that. If it makes you feel any better, then I actually wasn't protecting you at all, I just cursed him to save my own skin," Draco said, unintentionally letting a colder tone slip into his voice.

"Fine," Hermione said, ending the conversation as she stood up and went to her room, leaving her sandwich untouched and Draco internally cursing himself.

"Shit," he said and fell onto the couch, his arm covering his eyes.

***

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Anyway, sorry this took longer than I had expected, but it is here now, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	11. Broken Then Repaired

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Yew, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to **ShellyHale** for her inspiring reviews, and to all my other reviewers who have kept me going. Enjoy!

"Draco?"

He stirred at the sound of the familiar, comforting voice and the warm touch on his hand. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a worried looking Hermione hovering over him, her lips mere inches from his.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his voice hazed from sleep, but Hermione didn't care. She leant down and kissed him, and he pressed his lips to hers firmly, letting all the things he could not say come out in that kiss, and when she pulled back he knew that she knew.

"I love you, don't forget that," she said, smiling at him as he sat up.

"I'll never forget as long as you never forget how much I love you."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I reacted stupidly. You were just trying to defend me, and I know that Ron was trying to attack us. I just have a problem with my pride," Hermione sighed, curling up into a ball at Draco's side.

"Thank you for understanding. I couldn't let him hurt you, you know that," Draco murmured, placing an arm on Hermione's curled up figure.

***

The next two weeks passed uneventfully in a flurry of homework, and all the students were relieved when the Christmas break rolled around. Many of the students in third year and below had resigned themselves to the fact that they weren't going to get asked to the Christmas Ball and had therefore gone home for the break, and a few of the older students who weren't all that keen on the festivities had joined them including, much to the grim satisfaction of Hermione, Ron.

"He broke up with Lavender after your little confrontation in the grounds, and said that he didn't think he would be able to stand all the happy couples at the ball," Ginny explained to Hermione as they lounged around in front of a blazing fire in Gryffindor common room.

"What does Harry think of it all?" Hermione asked.

"H, like everyone, thinks that Ron is being a complete twat, but Ron _is_ his best friend, so he keeps trying to coax him around into seeing the light so you can be the trio again."

Hermione let out a shout of laughter. "See the light? While I'm still with Draco? As if that would ever happen," she said, and Ginny smiled.

"That's exactly what I said, but you never know. Harry can be awfully persuasive sometimes."

"Where is he, by the way? I haven't seen him in a little while," Hermione frowned, glancing around the common room. Everyone was feeling incredibly lazy, and the room was quiet apart from the small conversations.

"Oh, he went to Hogsmede for something. Are you going to the ball, by any chance?" Ginny asked her friend imploringly.

"No, Draco and I decided not to. We'll just spend the night in. You're welcome to join us, if you want," Hermione offered, but Ginny shook her head.

"Harry wants to go to the ball. I suppose I'll just be there all by myself," she said, stretching. "Speak of the devil," she added as the portrait swung open and Harry came in, his hair damp from snow. He grinned once he saw Hermione and Ginny and rushed over.  
"Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages," he said, hugging her warmly. This wasn't entirely true; they still had plenty of classes together, but Ron had been so possessive of Harry lately that it had been nearly impossible for Hermione to say anything to him without getting her head bitten off. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and glad it's the holidays. Hopefully we'll all be able to spend a bit more time together now," she said with a smile, and checked her watch. "Oh, I've got to go and meet Draco. See you later." With a wave and a quick hug she left the common room and walked through the cold corridors of the castle to the common room she shared with Draco, meeting no one apart from Nearly Headless Nick along the way.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you today?" Eve asked her when she reached the common room.

"Fine, thank you. How are you and the baby?" she asked politely, looking at the little blue-eyed boy in his mother's arms.

"Oh we're very well, thank you."

"Angel," Hermione said and Eve swung forward to admit her.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Hermione knew something was wrong. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn across the windows and there was no fire blazing, leaving the room cold and with a feeling of abandonment. The other sign which proved to Hermione that something was wrong was the fact that she could hear what sounded like sobbing coming from the corner.

As curiosity and fear flooded her, she quietly made her way over to where the sounds were coming from, and she saw Draco crouched on the floor, a scrunched up piece of parchment in his hand, his head bowed low as his whole body shook violently with sobs.

"Draco?" she asked as she crouched down beside him with apprehension. She had never seen him cry, and she had never seen him in such a state of despair. With a flick of her wand the blinds opened and a fire sparked up in the grate, and she helped Draco to his feet and led him to one of the loveseats. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't respond, only holding the parchment out to her. He looked up with a look of utter hopelessness in his eyes as she took it and read:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_It is with the greatest regrets that I write to inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, passed away in the early hours of this morning. Although I am aware that this is not the best time to discuss this, arrangements must be made regarding transportation and removal of the body. Please owl back as soon as arrangements have been made._

_My deepest condolences,_

_Healer __Alosis Boomheart_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

"Oh. Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry," Hermione cried, tears welling up in her own eyes. The parchment fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Draco who made no movement to acknowledge her touch. "Do you want me to go?" she asked. She wouldn't get angry if he did, but she couldn't pretend that him not wanting her around in his time of need wouldn't hurt.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, catching her hand as she went to get up. "I need you." He looked at her with his red-rimmed eyes, a sense of desperation in his tone. She sat down next to him he pulled her with him as he lay down on the narrow loveseat. She rolled over to face him and he held her tightly to him.

His eyes shut and Hermione saw a single tear roll down his cheek. She leant her forehead against his and shut her eyes, and they drifted off to sleep.

***

"Draco, you have to eat something."

"She's right, Draco. Come on, just have a piece of toast or something."

"I'm not hungry."

Hermione and Blaise were sitting on either side of Draco, trying to coax him into eating something. It was three days since the letter had arrived from St. Mungo's, and in that time all Draco had eaten was a slice of toast and several cups of tea.

"Please, Draco. You'll make yourself sick. Just eat something small," Hermione pleaded, taking his hand.

This emotional blow had put a strain on their relationship. Draco had stopped talking, stopped eating, and all he did was stay in his dormitory, leaving Hermione worried and fearful about him. That was why she had turned to Blaise. Blaise had managed to drag Draco down to the common room where they were now, and he was trying to help Hermione get Draco back on track.

"C'mon, mate, she's right. Just eat something before I curse you," Blaise threatened, pushing a plate towards Draco who had turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Curse me into eating?" he asked dryly, but took a bite of the sandwich Hermione had prepared for him, and Hermione gave a quiet sound of relief as he finished the sandwich in three mouthfuls.

"D-do you want something else?" Hermione asked timidly, but she was smiling.

"If it's not too much trouble."

With a wider smile and a sigh of happiness, Hermione busied herself making a plate of sandwiches and then putting a refilling charm on it before handing it to Draco, who began eating slowly.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," Blaise said, pushing his chair back from the table and making his way to leave. Hermione walked over to the portrait with him.

"Thank you," she said, looking up into his handsome face.

"You know what? I'm starting to see what Draco sees in you. Keep an eye on him," he said, and left without another word. Hermione stood, staring at the closed portrait for a minute until Draco gave a little groan and leant back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach.

"Full?" she asked with a smile, and he nodded.

"Most girls would have given up on me by now," Draco sighed, standing up and stretching.

"I'm not most girls," Hermione murmured as Draco folded his arms around her and she looked up at him.

"No, you're certainly not. Which is why I love you," he said, his voice almost a whisper, and then their lips met and Draco felt warmth and happiness spread though his body, and it lingered once they broke apart. "I missed this," he remarked, still holding her close to him.

"I missed you," Hermione said, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

***

Christmas Eve brought an outbreak of excitement to the students of Hogwarts, and all around you could hear people talking loudly and enthusiastically about the ball. Hermione and Draco spent the day walking around the grounds, telling each other more about their lives than they ever knew.

"Tell me about those two years where you were a Death Eater," Hermione said suddenly after they had been walking in silence for ten minutes.

"You don't want to know about that," Draco said, casting a sharp look at her.

"Yes I do. I want to know everything about you, and that was a huge part of your life so far," Hermione argue, and Draco gave a defeated sigh.

"Shall we sit?" he suggested, and they found their tree and sat in their usual position. He took a deep breath and began.

"As I've told you, my family were avid supporters of the Dark Lord, and my joining the league of the Death Eaters was decided from the moment I was born to Lucius Malfoy. Growing up where I did with my family, I began to think what they were saying was all truth. After the battle at the Ministry in our fifth year, Lucius was sent to Azkaban, and I was given the task of killing Dumbledore as what seemed like a punishment for Lucius' failure. Of course, at the time I had no idea what I was getting myself into, and I jumped at the chance.

"I was branded with the Dark Mark just after my sixteenth birthday, and thought it was the highest honor that could have been bestowed upon me. My family celebrated with me, and then I came to Hogwarts to complete the task I had been assigned. Before school had begun, though, I went to Borgin & Burkes to talk to them about the Vanishing Cabinet and to tell them not to sell it, because I knew the partner of it was in Hogwarts, but Montague had informed me it was broken.

"So I set about trying to fix the cabinet, but it took longer than I thought it would, and I started to panic. The Dark Lord was getting angrier, and I was getting desperate, because I knew that if I failed to kill Dumbledore, I would be killed. As you know, I tried to get a cursed necklace to him as well as the poisoned wine, but neither of them worked. I spent all my free waking hours in the Room of Requirement, desperate to figure out how to fix the cabinet.

"And then I did. Just like that. One day I was testing it, and it worked. This was only a few days before Dumbledore died. I got in contact with the Death Eaters who I had planned to attack the school with, and then it all happened. After Dumbledore died, I went back to Malfoy Manor which then became the headquarters for the Death Eaters. It was at this point that I began to seriously doubt where my loyalties lay, but I could not think about that or the Dark Lord would know.

"I was forced to return to Hogwarts in our seventh year, and was considered an elite student in the eyes of Severus and the Death Eaters who were serving the Dark Lord by keeping their posts there. I could do no wrong in their eyes, but I was beginning to fear that my family and I would no longer be of any use to him, which would result in our immediate death at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"And then you, Harry and Weasel were brought to the manor during the Easter holidays. I couldn't give you away, and I tried so hard not to let Bellatrix know it was actually you, but she knew, and after you were gone I cleaned up the blood that had been spilt as punishment for lying. I was placed under stricter watch at Hogwarts after that incident, and I could do nothing without Severus popping up.

"When the Battle of Hogwarts began, I remained behind, as you well know, and when I saw the terror, destruction and murder at the hands of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, my loyalties became seriously compromised. Then you saved my life, and I knew that I had been fighting for the wrong side for my entire life. When Crabbe tried to kill you…I…I'm just glad he didn't," he said, kissing the top of Hermione's head softly before continuing.

"Once the Dark Lord was dead, the Dark Mark burned off my arm, as it did with all of the other Death Eaters. I could scarcely believe it was all over, and neither could my parents. My father, of course, claimed that he was innocent and had in fact been imperiused for the entirety of his service to the Dark Lord, but he was not believed and was sent to Azkaban, as you know. And here we are," Draco finished, anticipating Hermione's reaction nervously.

"Show me your arm," she said quietly, surprising him. He rolled up his sleeve to show her his left forearm, and she ran her fingers over the smooth skin. The only evidence that the Dark Mark had existed there was a tiny scar, and Hermione's fingers lingered on it. "Thank you for telling me everything," she murmured, rolling his sleeve back down to cover the scar.

The sky had darkened, and Hermione shivered from the dropping temperatures.

"Let's go back inside," he suggested, and Hermione agreed instantly, taking his hand and walking back to the castle in silence as darkness fell around them.

Their common room was gratefully warm, with a fire already roaring and the lamps lit. Draco slipped upstairs to go and have a shower, and Hermione began to cook. She could hear people squealing outside and she smiled to herself as she got the ingredients out for pork chops, the meal of hers which Draco loved most. She waved her wand to make a knife start cutting some vegetables up, and the food was soon cooking.

"It smells amazing, beautiful," Draco murmured from behind her as he snaked his arms around her waist, surprising her and making her jump slightly.

"Oh! You scared me," Hermione said, feeling her heart race.

"I'm sorry. Should I make it up to you?" he murmured, and, without waiting for a response, began kissing down her jaw slowly, making her weak at the knees.

"Let me finish getting the dinner," she finally said, rather reluctantly pulling away. Draco heaved a sigh and sat down at the table, pouring them each a glass of elf-made wine. Hermione placed the two plates on the table and they dug in, eating quickly and quietly with only a few remarks made in passing about the meal, the snow, or the ball they were both missing.

"That was delicious," Draco said once they had finished, toasting to Hermione who blushed.

He stood up and walked around the table, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, and Draco placed a finger below her chin, tilting her head to look at him. Their eyes met and he felt intoxicated by the eye contact. He bent down slowly, and their lips met with the same crackle of electricity that they had shared with their first kiss after the Halloween ball which seemed a lifetime ago.

With a sense of urgency, Hermione pressed her lips harder against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, and they began to step slowly backwards towards the steps to Draco's bedroom. They climbed the steps without breaking the kiss, and Draco scooped Hermione up and placed her on the bed.

"I love you so much," he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," she mumbled, and those were the last words said all night.

***

**A/N: **Rawr, it's getting a bit steamy here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to go through this again? It hasn't changed since chapter 1, and it never will, sadly.

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely reviewers, though there has been an apparent lull in reviews, but those who keep reviewing are the ones keeping this story alive, so if you want it to keep going then you have to let me know! Anyway, on with the story!

***

Hermione felt sleepy and very content, though she couldn't quite figure out why. She opened her eyes against the glare of the bright morning sunlight and looked around for the source of her happiness, and was not at all surprised when she saw Draco's sleeping face beside her, and the memories of the night before, of how they had been so intimately connected, came flooding back, causing her to smile lightly.

She turned to face Draco whose lips were slightly parted, blonde hair strewn all over the place, eyes closed gently in a peaceful sleep. She lifted a hand and stroked the hair off of his face carefully, trying not to disturb him. His eyelids fluttered and after a minute his grey eyes were visible, framed by long lashes as he looked lovingly at Hermione.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful," he murmured, leaning over and kissing her lips softly. They parted lips with a smile and disentangled themselves from the sheets and each other. Hermione rolled out of bed and onto her feet, stretching as she went. She saw Draco watching her and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, though she knew it was pointless to feel embarrassed.

The nearest item of clothing was his crisp white shirt which was far too big for her, so she pulled that on and buttoned it up, watching him as he pulled on a pair of emerald pajama pants.

"You're _ridiculously_ sexy," she said with a grin, and he smirked at her.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," he laughed, and she joined in. "Presents?" he asked, pointing to the stacks of wrapped gifts which had been delivered during the night, and Hermione squealed.

They both got down on their knees and scooted towards the piles, acting like a child would on Christmas Day as opposed to the eighteen-year-old students they were.

Hermione opened her presents first, delighted at what was contained beneath the wrapping. Harry had bought her a mixed collection of sweets from Honeydukes, including sugar quills which were her favourites, and a new, handsome looking quill. Ginny had given her a wand maintenance kit, and Mrs Weasely had given her a batch of homemade fudge and a parcel of mince pies. Her parents, who had been located and whose memories had been retrieved six weeks after the war had ended, had sent her a copy of a book which she was very excited about, but Draco saw no reason behind her excitement.

"Really? Is _1984_ all that good to get excited about? I've never even heard of it," he said, checking out the cover.

"It's a muggle book, so you wouldn't have heard of it, but I lost my copy when I was on the Underground a few years ago, but never got around to buying a new one," Hermione explained, and Draco shrugged as he handed the book back to her. "Open your presents," she urged, and he obliged.

The first package was from Blaise, and it contained a new Slytherin scarf and an emerald quill which Hermione admired jealously. The second package was, much to his surprise, from Harry. He found that it had a mixed collection of sweets similar to Hermione's, and he smiled, pleased with himself that he had remembered to send Harry something small for the celebration as well.

The last present was a simple piece of parchment which was rolled up and tied with a simple silver bow. Eyebrow raised, he undid the bow and read what the parchment held.

_Draco-_

_I'm so sorry for everything that you have been subjected to in your lifetime under your father's rule, and I am so sorry that I did nothing to stop him. I know that my words will never be enough to make you forgive me entirely, but I want you to know that I loved you from the moment you were born, and I will always love you, no matter what has happened. _

_I want you to know that you are the light in my life, and that, although I have already said it I feel it needs to be repeated, I love you dearly._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa_

Draco swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and blinked back tears. A photograph had fallen out of the letter, and picking it up, he saw himself as a baby in his mother's arms, smiling as she danced with him. They were outside in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and she looked younger than he could ever remember seeing her. Her face was not marked by the age lines which were yet to form, her smile was wide, and her hair was long, shining in the sun.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, and he looked up smiling sadly at her.

"It's from my mother, written before she died," he said, looking back down at the parchment. This time a burst of happiness shot through his veins, and the tears in his eyes vanished, the smile across his face becoming wider. His mother had loved him, and she had not forgotten him, and that was all he needed to know to put a smile on his face. "I still haven't given you your present," he said suddenly, and got up quickly.

Hermione looked at him with curiosity. She had gotten him a present, but she knew it would be nowhere near as grand as whatever it was he got her, and she was not disappointed. She stood up, using the bed for support, and he came over to her with a long box in his hand. She carefully peeled off the delicate wrapping paper as Draco nearly jumped up and down in anticipation at her reaction, taking a painfully long amount of time.

Finally, when she herself could not bear the wait any longer, she ripped off the remaining paper and was presented with a sleek, black box. When she opened it, her gasp was loud, and Draco's face was jubilant.

The necklace was a delicate gold chain with a stunning locket in the center. The locket was a simple circle with ornate detailing, and the opening featured two tiny jewels, one an emerald and the other a ruby.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, struggling to catch her breath as her fingers traced over the detailing.

"Open it," Draco murmured, and she did so, revealing a very simple engraving in the middle.

_Forever_

With shaking hands, she lifted the necklace from the box, and Draco took it from her and placed it around her neck with ease.

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck where the clasp connected and sending a shiver up her spine.

"Do you want your present?" she asked, regaining her composure and turning around to face Draco who smiled and nodded in response.

"Yes, please."

She darted out of the room and returned with an envelope in hand. She gave it to him without saying a word, and he opened it carefully and pulled out a photograph. It had been taken by Ginny on a Hogsmede visit a few weeks prior, and they were standing before a backdrop of orange trees, Draco's arm around her waist and Hermione looking up at his face with a look of complete adoration. He would turn to look at her occasionally and they would share a brief kiss before breaking apart, and they would both wave up at him.

"Turn it over," Hermione said quietly, and he obliged.

_I know it isn't much, and it most certainly will be less than what you will give me, but I wanted to give you something that you would remember me with forever, no matter what happened. I love you more than you know._

_Hermione._

"You think this is less than what I gave you?" he asked, looking up at her with his familiar eyebrow quirk.

"Well it certainly isn't any fancy gold necklace," she said, and he grinned.

"No, it isn't, but it is much more. Merry Christmas, Hermione," he said and pulled her close to him. Once again he was shocked at how perfectly they seemed to fit together, but all thoughts of logic escaped him when she pressed her lips to his and the oh so incredibly warmth spread through his body.

***

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" Ginny said loudly, flinging herself into Hermione's arms as soon as she stepped into the Great Hall, Draco a half a step behind her.

"Merry Christmas, Gin. Thanks for the present," she said automatically, and Ginny responded with a smile. "How was the ball?"

"Oh, it was okay, but we didn't really stay for long," Ginny shrugged, casting a look over at Harry who waved at her and Hermione. "Where are you sitting today?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Draco?" she asked, and Draco looked around the hall quickly. Blaise was sitting by himself, looking rather sour as Pansy Parkinson sat beside him, rambling on about nothing in particular. "Would you mind if I stole Hermione and we sat at the Slytherin table for lunch today? I feel we should probably rescue Blaise," Draco chuckled.

"No, that's fine. See you later!" Ginny said, and headed back to Harry happily.

Draco pulled Hermione to the Slytherin table and sat across from Blaise and Pansy, who immediately stopped talking at the sight of Hermione and Draco.

"Merry Christmas Blaise, Pansy," Draco said with a curt nod towards the latter.

"Merry Christmas, mate," Blaise replied, looking slightly more cheerful after the arrival of his best friend. "How are you, Hermione?"

"Fine, thank you. Merry Christmas," she said, flashing him a smile.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Pansy sneered, and Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Hermione is here with me, as my girlfriend, and I would appreciate it if you did not talk to her in that tone, Pansy," Draco said, his voice cold.

Pansy let out a great harrumph and looked down at her plate, shoving the food around on it angrily.

"You two weren't at the ball last night," Blaise remarked, noticing how Hermione's cheeks flushed at the comment.

"No, no we weren't," Draco said, trying to disguise the small smile on his face as memories of the night prior flooded back.

"Care to tell me where you were?" Blaise asked, smirking as he looked at the couple.

"We were in our common room, sharing a quiet night in, if that's alright with you," Draco said, but his tone which was now considerably lighter betrayed the firmness of his words.

"Sure, sure," Blaise said, winking at Hermione who choked on her soup at the gesture. Draco patted her on the back until she recovered and shot a glare at Blaise who just grinned in reply.

***

"D'you think he knows?" Hermione asked sheepishly as they left the Great Hall a while later, their hands clasped tightly together.

The rest of the lunch had passed without any more suggestive comments, but Hermione had still felt far too embarrassed to look Blaise in the eye.

"Who, Blaise? Of course he know," Draco said with a little sigh.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked, her tone sharper.

Draco's eyes widened. "Tell him? Why would I tell him the most intimate details of the amazing night that I shared with the woman I love? What kind of man do you take me for?" he asked, his tone playful.

"It's just…you know…embarrassing!" Hermione said. "What if he tells someone, and it spreads around?"

"He won't tell anyone if he ever wants to be able to eat through his mouth again," Draco said menacingly, and Hermione smiled, satisfied with his response. "Do you want to go and see Ginny and Harry?"

"Ooh, yes!" Hermione squealed, pulling Draco along with her to the Gryffindor common room gleefully.

***

**A/N: **Here you go. It isn't the greatest chapter, and I thought it started much better than how it ended, but it's better than not having an update at all! As usual, please R&R, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	13. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I'm too lazy to come up with something witty, so refer to the first chapter to see the amazing wit that once held me about the characters not actually belonging to me.

**A/N:** Well, here we are! This took me longer than I had hoped, so I'm sorry about that. Thank you to my lovely reviewers who make me smile and blush from happiness, you are all wonderful! On with the story!

***

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of hand holding, secret moments alone and relaxation before the new term began, sending the school back into the grind of a daily routine. The seventh years were loaded with more homework than ever as teachers prepared them for their N.E.W.T. examinations which were due to start in a few months' time, and Draco and Hermione found their time together to be severely restricted.

Midway through January, as the two of them sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast, an unknown barn owl fluttered down to Draco, holding out its leg for him to remove the envelope which was attached. Confused at who could be writing to him, he tore open the envelope and read the letter which fell out.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your prompt response to the letter we sent in December regarding your mother's unfortunate passing. All requests for her funeral have been arranged, and the date which has been decided is January 30__th__. If you have any queries or concerns about the date, please do not hesitate to owl us for information. An escort will arrive on the morning of the funeral to accompany you to the funeral site._

_My sincerest condolences,_

_Healer Alosis Boomheart_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Draco stowed the letter away hastily after letting Hermione scan over it. She squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table, and he took a deep breath and forced a smile her way.

"It'll be okay, I'll be there with you," she murmured, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently.

"What was the letter about?" Blaise asked, eyeing his friend's reaction cautiously.

"I'll tell you later, Blaise," Draco said sharply and changed the topic quickly, as Pansy had just sidled into the area, sensing some gossip. Blaise shrugged and went back to his breakfast and Pansy, realizing they were talking about homework, slouched off.

***

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Draco asked Hermione as they walked to Potions that day.

"Of course I'm sure. I may not have known Narcissa, but she obviously meant a lot to you, and I want to be there for you," Hermione smiled, and Draco gave her a relieved smile in return.

Blaise had said he would be attending as well once he had been informed of the situation, and Draco had sent an owl back to Healer Boomheart informing him off the two extra guests.

"Now, now, quiet down," Professor Slughorn said, waddling in, his large stomach preceding him through the doorway. "Today we will be working on, by request of Madam Pomfrey, a cauldron of wound-cleaning potion. The instructions are on page three hundred of your textbooks, so let's get started, shall we! The usual pairings please." Slughorn unlocked the store cupboard with a quick wave of his wand before sitting down behind his desk and beginning to mark some essays.

The method was complex and required a lot of concentration, so the two could not talk freely throughout the lesson as they would have liked to, but they were the first in the class to finish.

"Ah, excellent work. Hm, I think twenty points to Gryffindor and another twenty to Slytherin will do quite nicely for your efforts today," Professor Slughorn announced, clapping his hands together gleefully after inspecting the purple liquid bubbling in their cauldron. He waved his wand and the potion was bottled away, leaving the two with an empty cauldron and fifteen minutes to spare.

"Professor, would you mind if we returned to our dormitories, seeing as we've finished all of our work?" Hermione asked, and Slughorn smiled and waved them out of the dungeon. They grabbed their bags and left quickly, getting jealous looks shot at them by Blaise, whose potion was far too thick seeing as Ron had added too much ground nettle to the concoction.

"Good thinking," Draco said once they were walking freely towards their dormitory. "We should probably make a start on that Arithmacy essay, don't you think?" he asked once they had gotten inside the common room and dumped their bags.

"I have a better idea," Hermione murmured, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his neck, entangling her hands in his hair and pulling his mouth down to hers.

"Hermione Granger, skipping out on homework?" he smiled as they broke apart for air.

"Shut up and kiss me again," she whispered, pulling his lips down to hers once more and pushing him backwards until they landed on the couch with a thump.

***

January thirtieth was a sunny day with a clear blue sky and not a breath of wind. Hermione woke in Draco's bed, having spent the night prior with him, and when she looked around to see why there was an absence of the warm arms which always encircled her when she woke, she saw him standing by the window, looking out upon the grounds of Hogwarts.

He was already dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a crisp black shirt which contrasted strongly with his pale skin, and his hair had been combed neatly which was a change from the messy way he had been wearing it all year.

"Morning," Hermione said sleepily, wrapping a robe around her body and padding over to him.

"Hello," he said in an emotion-clogged voice, not turning to face her. "We have to leave in an hour."

Hermione took this as a dismissal and went to her bathroom where she showered and changed into a black dress which hit her knees and covered her shoulders before slipping into a pair of black flats and shrugging into a black coat.

Draco was waiting for her in the common room, looking distracted as he sat on the arm of the couch. He didn't look up until she placed a hand on his forearm, at which point he jumped slightly.

"C'mon, we should go," she said quietly, and he nodded mutely. He took her hand, a force of habit, and led the way down to the front of the school where Blaise was waiting, dressed in a neat black suit, similar to Draco's. The two men exchanged quick nods, and they stood in silence, waiting for their escort to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hermione pointed towards a figure in deep purple robes hurrying up the drive. As the figure approached they realized it was a small man with long black hair, wheezing as he came over the last little hill in the path.

"Ah, hello. You must be Mr. Malfoy," he panted, grasping Draco's hand and shaking it firmly. "My sincerest condolences, of course. I am Billius Fortude, your escort from St. Mungo's. We're running a bit behind schedule, so if you'll please follow me."

Billius Fortude hurried off back the way he came, with Hermione, Draco and Blaise falling into place behind him. The journey to the gates of the school was quick, and once they had left the boundaries of the anti-apparation charms, they all spun quickly, Draco and Hermione apparating together as they had not let go of each other's hands.

Once they emerged from the feeling of being squeezed through a tiny tube, Billius checked his watch.

"Alright, we're right on time. If you just head over the ridge, you'll find the service. My condolences, once again," he said, bowing slightly before disapparating with a loud pop.

"Let's go," Blaise said, clapping Draco on the back and leading the way over the grassy ridge. Draco swallowed as Hermione squeezed his hand softly.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly as they walked.

"No," he whispered, jaw clenched.

The two of them followed Blaise to the top of the hill. Hermione's hair whipped around her face from the wind, and the air smelt salty as though they were near the ocean. Once they reached the top they discovered that they were atop a cliff which looked over some raging seas below. The sky was still cloudless, but the weather was ruthless as they took in the view.

Blaise led the trio towards the front row of seats, sitting down on Draco's left. Hermione sat herself on Draco's other side, looking around sadly.

There were few guests, and those who were there had their faces buried in handkerchiefs with red-rimmed eyes. A few feet in front of Hermione was a dark coffin with a photo of a young Narcissa Malfoy on the top, smiling serenely at the guests.

Draco could already feel the tears prickling at his eyes as he looked at the coffin where his mother lay. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her, to hug her one last time. But he couldn't. He could never hug her again. The thought ripped through him like a knife, and he let the tears flow freely down his face. Though he rarely showed public displays of affection towards his mother, her hug could cheer him up on his worst days.

He watched without interest as a little man got up and began to talk about his mother, but he did not absorb the words. His mind flashed through all the moments they had shared together and he realized how little time it had been.

A quick look to his right told him that Hermione, though she had not known his mother, was crying in silence, her eyes shut as tears streamed down her cheeks.

To his left, Blaise had his jaw clenched, his eyes shining with moisture. He had known Narcissa, not well of course, but well enough for her death to have an effect on him.

Draco turned back to face the front just to see the small man climb down from the podium which disappeared after he had walked away.

"Now, if you would like to say your final goodbyes to Narcissa Malfoy," the man said once he had moved away from the coffin, and the guests stood slowly, allowing Draco through first. Hermione stood to the side, watching him.

He placed a hand on the coffin, his body shaking violently as his sobs became audible.

"I love you," he choked out, closing his eyes tightly. Hermione moved in closer, guiding him away from the other guests who were looking at him sadly. "I miss her, so much."

"I know you do," Hermione said quietly. She pulled him closer, comforting him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

After a few minutes Draco calmed, and the two separated. They stood side by side, both looking out over the cliff at the seas below.

"Do you remember on the train at the beginning of the year when I told you I wasn't glad you saved my life last year?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded. "Through all the sadness of today, I'm realizing that I've never been happier than I am right at this moment."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of you, and because of everything you've done for me. You've made me into a far better person than I ever thought I could be, and I love you for everything you've done."

"I love you too, so, so much," Hermione said, turning to look at him once she felt his gaze upon her.

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds to my ears," Draco murmured, bending down to kiss her softly.

They broke apart as a loud bang came from behind them, and saw Narcissa's coffin was on fire, the ashes blowing into the ocean. Hermione felt Draco's grip on her hand grow tighter and saw he was fighting back more tears.

"Cry," Hermione said quietly, and Draco let the tears fall. His face was glistening with tears, and as Hermione looked over at him, she felt a pang of pain in her heart. She hated seeing him cry, even if he had just said he had never been happier.

The final ashes fell into the water and the small crowd dispersed, many apparating away with a series of loud pops. Blaise walked over with red-rimmed eyes, hands shoved in his pockets.

"We should go," he muttered, and Hermione nodded. Draco's tears had stopped falling, but his jaw was clenched once more. Together, the three of them spun on the spot. Hermione felt that sickly feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube once more, and she emerged into the cool winter's air gasping. They headed back up the drive and towards the school in silence. They all had rather red eyes, and the trio in black seemed to attract attention from many of the students who were coming back from their last class of the day. Blaise broke away from them after they went through the front doors of the school and headed towards the dungeons.

Hermione and Draco headed up the stairs quickly, ignoring the stares people gave them as they passed by with their somber expressions, red eyes, and dark attire. After a quick admission of the password, Eve swung open and let them through.

"Goodnight," Draco said in a slightly strained voice, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

Despite the fact the sun was still up, Hermione asked no questions as he ascended the staircase to his bedroom. She sat on the couch and let the tears fall.

***

**A/N:** N'aw, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it, and as usual, please R&R!


	14. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: Rarararara, I don't own these characters, they are all the property of le J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N:** Yay, here we are at chapter fourteen! Imagine my surprise when I check my email this afternoon and find 16 emails from here. That made my day :). Anyway, thank you to my reviewers, please keep on reviewing! On we go…

***

Hermione woke the next morning feeling an unexpected weight on her torso and once she had squinted against the glare of the sun she found Draco's pale arm wrapped loosely over her body. She scooted back slightly, leaning her back against his chest. To her surprise he was already awake, and he kissed the back of her head gently.

"How are you?" she asked, rolling over to face him so their foreheads were pressed against each other's.

"Better than I have been in a while," he murmured and kissed her nose. "Come on, you overslept. We have Ancient Runes in half an hour." He rolled out of the bed and Hermione flopped back onto her pillows, groaning as she tossed an arm over her eyes. "Let's go, lazy," Draco teased, and before she realized what was going on, he had scooped her from the bed and placed her on the cold stone floors.

She squealed as the coldness came in contact with her bare skin and jumped from the floor.

"Awake yet?" Draco called as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. He heard the shower start and he chuckled to himself, running a hand through his blonde hair. He left Hermione's dormitory and went to his own, picking out his usual school attire of black trousers, a white shirt and an emerald green tie, followed by his black cloak. A quick glance in the mirror told him he looked respectable ("You look lovely, deary" it had said in a wheezy voice), and he headed back to the common room where Hermione was already waiting for him.

"Time for breakfast?" she asked him cheerily, though the bags beneath her eyes told him she had had a restless night.

"You're tired," he remarked, pushing her down gently into a chair and beginning to get the two of them a bowl of cereal each. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"No, not really. I thought this year was going to be simple, easy even, but with everything that's been going on, it's been far more stressful than I thought it would be. I spent a lot of last night just mulling everything over, and hoping that yesterday was the end of the stress," Hermione said, smiling gratefully at him when he placed a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Eat," he urged, and she obliged. "I know what you mean. After _he_ was gone, I thought it would all be over. But then of course, there are always the repercussions of war, and then there's the stuff that you never thought would happen, and it turns your life upside down."

Hermione nodded, unable to speak due to a mouthful of cereal. She swallowed it quickly. "I take it by the last thing you said you're talking about us?"

"Maybe," he smirked, winking at her. "We should probably go."

Hermione sighed but picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder anyway, and the two walked to class quickly. They took their seats at the front of the class, and Professor Babbling began the lesson promptly. There was little chance to talk during the lesson, and they separated with a prompt kiss as Hermione headed to Charms without Draco.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, waving to her. Ron was already sitting beside him, so Hermione took the seat behind the boys.

"Hi, Harry. Hello, Ron," she said, trying to keep it civil.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron mumbled, nodding towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry roll his eyes, and a moment later Ron was rubbing his ribs and complaining as Harry's elbow slid out of sight.

"How is your family?" Hermione asked Ron, genuinely concerned about the wellbeing of the Weasley's who had been through so much in such a short period of time.

"Eh, they're okay. George isn't doing too well, but I spose that's what you'd expect," Ron said and shrugged, turning around.

'So much for a decent conversation,' Hermione thought, scribbling down some notes which Flitwick had put on the board. They were to be focusing on healing charms for the next few weeks, something which she had already studied before her, Harry and Ron had gone on the search for the horcruxes.

The practical study of the spells would have to wait until they all had the theory fully understood, because those charms could go seriously wrong and cause more harm than good, and Professor Flitwick was yet to find anyone or anything willing to be used as a test subject for the students. The lesson was dull as Hermione went over theory she had already memorized, and the fact that she was unable to talk to anyone made it even more tedious. Despite the fact that Charms was one of her best subjects and also one of her favourites, the bell ringing for break was something that relieved her, and she hastily put her books in her bag and hurried from the room.

In her haste she walked straight into a rather firm chest covered in a white shirt with an emerald tie and, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks, she looked up into the rather amused face of Draco.

"How do you get to my classes so quickly?" she asked once she had recovered from her embarrassment.

"It's just a knack I have for knowing all the secret passages," he shrugged. "What do you want to do? Do you want something to eat? You didn't really have breakfast this morning."

"Even though we've been together for a while, you still have no idea how odd I find it for Draco Malfoy to be concerned about my wellbeing," Hermione grinned, and Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"Would you prefer the snide, horrible person I was before you?" he asked as they rounded the corner towards the Great Hall where there were snacks on the tables.

"Oh, definitely. I really loved the insults. They boosted my self-confidence," Hermione said with a straight face, and Draco looked doubtfully at her. "Of course not. I love _this_ you."

"Aha, I was just waiting for you to say you loved me," Draco smirked, and Hermione chuckled.

"I'll say it whenever you want," she laughed, picking up a croissant and pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Rather, I'll say it whenever you want me to, as long as you say you love me whenever I want you to."

"Draco Malfoy, confessing his love for you? Never!" he said in a mock shocked tone.

"As if you haven't said it before," Hermione said, poking her tongue out at him.

"Now, now, you two. Break it up," said a familiar voice, and they both watched as Ginny sat opposite them with Harry on one side and Ron on the other. "Hermione, Ron has something to say to you."

Ron looked around sheepishly until Ginny gave him one of most Mrs. Weasley-ish glares, at which point he recoiled slightly but seemed to give up avoiding the situation.

"I'm…sorry for getting so mad at you and trying to attack you. I have no right to get mad about who you date, even if it is Malfoy," Ron said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the last word.

"Gee, I'm so glad you've finally accepted the fact that I can make my own choices," Hermione said coldly, returning to her croissant.

"Hermione," Draco murmured warningly, eyeing off the tension between the two former best friends, unsure if she should act.

"No, let her say what she wants to say, ferret," Ron snapped, and Draco scowled.

"Alright, I'll finish. You have absolutely no right whatsoever dictating who I can date. I broke up with you for my own reasons, and trust me, they were damn good reasons. Then you go and accuse me of moving on too quickly when, the day after I broke up with you, I saw _you_ snogging Lavender Brown. Then when you find out that Draco and I are dating you get your knickers in a twist because of what? You don't think he's suitable for me? And if all that's not enough, you even try to attack us after interrupting a private moment? You really don't think, do you, Ronald?" Hermione said shrilly, attracting a few glances.

"Hermione!" Draco said again, this time more forcefully, but Hermione didn't seem to take any notice of him.

"What were those good reasons for breaking up with me then? You never told me, you just walked out of the room like it was nothing. What the bloody hell did I do wrong?" Ron said, fuming.

"Ronald, calm down right now," Ginny said angrily, getting to her feet. She was fiery when she got going, and people around seemed to back away slightly, for fear of getting in the way of one of her hexes.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to shoot out an angry retort, the bell rang loudly, cutting through the tension somewhat. Hermione gritted her teeth as she saw Ron storm out of the Great Hall.

"You need to calm down," said Draco softly as he walked her from the hall a few moments after Ron's leaving.

"How am I meant to calm down with him around," Hermione said, her tone almost whiny. "He's being such an arse about this entire situation!"

"Trust me, I know he's being a stubborn arse about it all, but he'll come around eventually," Draco murmured soothingly in her ear as they hugged one last time before separating to go to their different classes.

"I hope so," Hermione pouted, and walked into Transfiguration, Draco turning away and walking to his Divination class.

***

**A/N:** Well that was a short chapter, but I'm suffering from a touch of writer's block at the moment. As usual, please R&R!


	15. Forgiveness and Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: **Chapter 15 is here! I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you to my lovely reviewers who make my day.

***

The bell rang to signal the end of Divination, and Draco grinned to himself, for once glad that Hermione didn't have the next period off with him. There was something he had to do. He knew for a fact that Ron had Herbology next, so he ran from Divination, hoping to beat him to the greenhouses, or at least meet him on the way.

The latter was a more successful plan, and he ran into Ron just as he was heading out onto the grounds.

"Weasley, we need to talk," Draco growled as he caught up with him.

Ron spun around as soon as he heard Draco, and his face turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here?" he leered. "Will _Hermion_e appreciate what you're doing?"

"Hermione doesn't need to know I'm here," Draco said, walking closer until he and Ron were only a meter apart. Ron walked backwards until they were in an empty classroom, with Draco following. "I'm here to talk to you on behalf of myself."

"And what do you have to say that I might possibly be interested in, Malfoy?" scowled Ron, his hand twitching towards his wand.

"Do you _really_ want to get magic involved, Weasley? We both know you'd lose in a duel," Draco laughed humorlessly.

Ron muttered something which sounded similar to "cocky bastard," causing Draco to smirk. "What do you have to say then?" Ron snapped.

"It's about Hermione, and how you've been treating her."

"How _I've_ been treating her? Are you forgetting how you've treated her like crap for the last six years of her life?"

"Trust me, I am painfully aware of the fact that I treated Hermione badly, and I regret it every minute of every day. However, there is a clear difference between how I treated her badly, and how you are treating her badly," Draco said, keeping his voice level and face calm.

"Oh, really," Ron sneered. "And what would that clear difference be?"

"She still cares about you," Draco shrugged, and Ron stiffened.

"She cares about me?" Ron asked, all of his defenses down, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes, she does care about you. Every time you say something hurtful about her, her heart breaks again, and I can't be around to pick up the pieces each time."

"Oh," Ron muttered. "What…what should I do about it?"

"You honestly don't know?" Draco asked, and when Ron shook his head he rolled his eyes. "Really, Weasley, grow some brain cells. You need to apologize to her sincerely. You need to stop all the hurtful comments. And you need to get past your old grudges and learn to accept that Hermione and I are very much together. And trust me when I say that I am serious about this. Next time you break Hermione's heart, I'll break something of yours which you _probably_ won't want broken."

Ron gulped loudly, and instinctively moved his hands to cover the zipper on his trousers.

"Are we clear, Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice indicating that Ron had no choice in the matter.

"Crystal," Ron said as the bell went, and Draco walked out feeling completely satisfied with his efforts.

***

"Long time no see, beautiful," Draco murmured in Hermione's ear, making her jump slightly. He had gone up to her Arithmacy classroom quite quickly after his confrontation with Ron, and had met her just as she stepped through the door. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," she said, planting a feather-light kiss on his cheek and taking his hand. "Lunch in the Great Hall?"

"That sounds perfect," Draco agreed, hoping that Ron would take advantage of this opportunity to apologize to Hermione. The two of them headed to the Great Hall talking lightly about the homework load, patrols and all sorts of nonsense things, but were stopped when Hermione came face to face with Ron just outside the Hall.

Draco, who was still holding her hand, felt her tense up, and he rubbed her thumb in soothing circles on her hand.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked impatiently, and Ron turned bright red.

"Um, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for all the crap I've said about you since you started, y'know, seeing _Draco_," Ron said uncomfortably, emphasizing the use of Draco's name.

Hermione looked at him through narrowed eyes, trying to tell whether or not he was sincere, before she finally relaxed. "Thank you for apologizing," she said quietly, and Ron smiled at her.

Much to Draco's reluctance, she let go of his hand and went over and hugged Ron tightly. The scene was almost too cheesy for Draco to bear, and he scowled.

"So she's friends with the Weasel again, eh?" a voice to Draco's left asked, and he saw Blaise standing them looking quite up himself.

"Unfortunately, yes," Draco said bitterly as he watched Ron and Hermione break apart and start talking rapidly to each other.

"I take it you had something to do with this. We both know he's far too stubborn to give up on his own accord. What did you do?" Blaise inquired, looking at the scene in front of him with a blank expression.

"I threatened to hex off his family jewels, as a matter of fact," Draco shrugged, and Blaise howled with laughter.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Hermione asked, returning to his side and taking his hand once more.

"Of course," Draco said. His voice was a little curter than he had intended, as Ron was walking on Hermione's other side, his arm slung over her shoulders casually. Draco resisted the urge to push his hand off of her shoulders. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Do you mind if we sit with the Gryffindors today?" Hermione asked, and Draco shook his head, secretly wishing he hadn't even offered her the choice and had led her to the Slytherin table, where Blaise was still chuckling. Draco took a seat between Hermione and Harry, who was staring in amazement at Hermione and Ron, who were still conversing rapidly.

"What happened there?" Harry asked, still watching his two best friends.

"They made up," Draco said sourly, and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You're not happy about it?" he said in a low voice so Hermione and Ron wouldn't hear.

"It's going to make Hermione happy, of course, but he's too touchy for my liking, and I don't trust him," Draco admitted, mimicking Harry's volume.

"I can see why you would resent that," Harry said understandingly, clapping Draco on the back in a sign of typical male sympathy.

Draco picked at his ham sandwich with distaste, listening to Ron and Hermione talk endlessly through lunch, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing.

***

"It's so nice talking to Ron again," Hermione said later that night as she stepped out of Draco's bathroom in her pajamas. Draco was propped up in bed reading a book, and he barely glanced up as she came towards the bed.

"Mm," was all he said in response.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she climbed beneath the covers on the bed.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Draco, I can read you like a book. I know that something is wrong, so spill the beans," Hermione frowned.

"You'll get mad," Draco mumbled, and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're scared of me getting mad? This must be bad," she laughed.

"All you've talked about all afternoon is Ron. And if you haven't been talking about Ron, you've been talking to him and ignoring me completely," Draco sighed, putting his book down.

"Well of course I've been talking to him! All we've said to each other for the past few months has been cruel, snide jokes, and that's all we'd be saying to each other still if he hadn't been the better person and apologized," Hermione said indignantly.

"He wouldn't have apologized had I not told him to do so," Draco said.

"Do not try and make yourself out to be the hero," Hermione said, her voice becoming shriller.

"You and I both know that Weasley would never have apologized without prompting, and so I prompted him," Draco said simply.

"He _has_ a name, Draco, and Ron apologized out of the bottom of his heart, without your prompting!"

"Is that what he told you?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, and I'm certain he didn't lie, if that's what you're implying," Hermione snapped.

"He has spent the last three months talking about you behind your back and insulting you to your face. Do you really think he wouldn't lie?"

"Don't you dare say that, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione huffed, throwing the covers off herself and storming from the room before Draco could get another word in.

Cursing himself and his jealousy silently, Draco lay down and turned off the light, tossing and turning for a few hours before falling into a restless sleep.

***

Draco woke the next morning still annoyed at both himself and Ron. He rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes after a quick shower, wondering if Hermione was in the common room. He couldn't hear anything, but that wasn't strange seeing as Hermione was often known to spend her mornings reading quietly as she waited for him.

Draco checked his reflection once more in the mirror and ran down the stairs two at a time, finding himself in a regrettably empty common room.

"Hermione?" he called softly, stepping up towards her dormitory. The door was open, sun pouring in onto the already made bed. The door to the bathroom was also open, showing that the room was empty.

With a defeated sigh Draco left the room exactly as he had found it and left the dormitory on his own, mulling over his thoughts as he wandered to the Great Hall by himself, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his dress pants.

"Hey, Draco," he heard Blaise call as he walked by the hallway which led down to the Slytherin Common room. "Wait up!"

Draco obliged, hovering in the front hall until his friend caught up.

"Where's the arm candy, mate?" Blaise asked, referring to Hermione.

"I don't know. I would assume she's in the Great Hall already eating breakfast?" Draco said, trying to keep himself calm.

"You don't know? You two are practically attached at the hip, and you don't know where she is? What happened?" Blaise inquired, his tone becoming serious as he noticed that something was amiss with his friend.

"We had a fight over the Weasel," Draco sighed as they sat down at the Slytherin table. A quick scan of the hall told Draco that Hermione was sitting over at the Gryffindor table, laughing and joking with Ron who was looking rather pleased with himself. "Stupid bloody weasel," he added in an undertone, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Is Draco Malfoy, the famed Slytherin Sex God, jealous of a Weasley?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow, a smirk threatening to spread across his face.

"I'm not jealous of Weasley," Draco amended quickly, scowling as he watched Hermione laugh at something that Ron had just said. "I'm jealous of Hermione spending so much time with him."

"They've only been talking civilly for less than twenty four hours! Give them a chance to wear out the exhaustive talking and Hermione will come running back into your open arms quite happily," Blaise encouraged, biting into a kipper.

"Only if Weasley doesn't have his arms around her by then," Draco said as Ron slung his arm over Hermione's shoulders casually, the way he had done the day before.

Perhaps sensing his gaze, Hermione looked up and straight into Draco's eyes. Hurt flashed across her face for a moment, and Draco felt his heart break at her expression. She broke the eye contact, instead turning back to Ron who was telling her a story of some sort.

"Listen, mate, forget about it. Give her some room," Blaise said as he took a sip of coffee. "If my experience with women is anything to go by, she's not going to fall out of love with you because of one stupid fight."

"Your experience with women? Do you mean the one night stands?" Draco said, cracking a smile for the first time that day.

"Of course!" Blaise laughed, and the two enjoyed their joke loudly, Draco trying to keep his mind off Hermione and Ron.

***

**A/N: **Voila, here you all go! Enjoy!


	16. Sunny Days

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of these characters. Oh, woe is me!**

**A/N: **Delays, delays, delays! I'm sorry this chapter has taken longer than normal, but I've been absolutely flat out in real life, and my days have been full of late nights and early mornings to get my work done on time, and I've had absolutely no time to myself. However, I have decided that, because I love you all so much, I'm going to skive off my duties this afternoon and write a new chapter. That and the fact that I'm getting sick of endless questions on organic chemistry when I much prefer English and writing fan fiction…

***

"So when exactly does Hermione come running back into my open and waiting arms, Zabini," Draco growled. He was sitting in the Slytherin common room during his line off, and Blaise and him were taking the opportunity to discuss the issue at hand.

A week had passed since Hermione and Draco had fought, and in that time they had said all of two words together. Draco was becoming increasingly anxious with the situation, and had tried to apologize on numerous occasions. However, whenever he tried to approach Hermione, she would scowl and latch onto the nearest Gryffindor (which was normally Ron) and walk off, leaving Draco by himself with a heavy heart and an unspoken apology.

"Give it some time, mate," Blaise grinned, shaking his head.

"I've given it some time, _mate_. In fact, I've given it a week, and I'm getting tired of waiting," Draco snarled, standing up and starting to pace around the room. "I need to get her back, dammit."

"She hasn't gone anywhere, Draco, and she's still yours. You just need to get her to see the light," Blaise reasoned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes to the stone ceiling above.

"Well then why don't _you_ enlighten me on the ways I can get her to see the light when she won't even talk to me," snapped Draco, giving up on pacing and flinging himself onto the empty sofa across from Blaise.

"I dunno, talk to the Weaselette or something?" Blaise offered.

"Ginny? Do you think she'd talk to me?" Draco asked, knowing that Blaise would have no real answer.

"Sure, whatever. Just try, 'kay?" Blaise shrugged, eyes still closed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I was thinking of just giving up and letting the Weasel have her, actually, so there's no need in trying," Draco said sarcastically, standing up and leaving the common room to Blaise's quiet chuckles. He wandered up the stairs towards the entrance hall, immersed in thought of how he could get Hermione to talk to him. Maybe he could just-

"Sickle for your thoughts, Malfoy?" said a quiet voice behind him, and Draco jumped slightly. The voice laughed, and he saw it was Ginny, her arms full of books.

"Hm, what did you say?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about? It wouldn't have anything to do with my dear friend Hermione, now would it?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"How did you know?" Draco asked, grinning slightly.

"Oh, just a lucky guess. That and the fact that you look like a completely lost puppy without her," Ginny laughed, and Draco scowled. "Do you want some help getting her back?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Why are you offering to help me?" he questioned, suspicious that Ginny may have ulterior motives.

"Because I'm just a nice person like that. Also, Hermione misses you like hell, though she won't admit it," Ginny frowned and began walking.

"How can you help me?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I know that my brother is far too stubborn to ever have apologized to Hermione without some provocation, and I know that you would do anything to make her feel better, so from that I can conclude that you made Ron apologize to Hermione, not realizing that it would mean they would become incredibly close again, and now you're regretting your decision and need Hermione back," Ginny surmised quickly, and they stopped walking once they came to the portrait of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow," was all Draco could say.

"Yep. Anyway, I'll get Hermione to talk to you, but from then on it's all up to you, understand?" Ginny asked sternly, and Draco nodded. "See you around, Malfoy." Ginny said, entering the common room and leaving Draco standing outside.

The bell went signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch, and Draco slipped away towards the Great Hall before the Gryffindors came out of their common room to see the Slytherin Prince standing outside. Though it was common knowledge that he and Hermione were together, many of the Gryffindors, particularly those who knew of Draco's shady past, disapproved of their relationship.

"Long time no see," Blaise smirked as Draco plopped down into the seat beside him.

"Ha-ha. Hilarous, Blaise," Draco drawled, watching Hermione as she came in with Ginny who was speaking to her quickly.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Blaise asked, elbowing Draco.

"Maybe later," came the reply. Draco's eyes were still fixated on Hermione, who was biting her lip and looking thoroughly torn. Feeling his gaze, she looked up and straight into Draco's eyes.

In those ten seconds of eye contact, Draco tried to let all the love and adoration he felt towards Hermione fall into his gaze. He felt his face soften and his body relax the way only Hermione could make him relax, and then she looked away.

Giving a defeated sigh, Draco pushed away from the table in annoyance, stood up, and strode out of the Great Hall without another look back. He was heading towards his dormitory when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him, and stopped and turned around just in time for Hermione to run straight into his chest.

She stumbled back slightly, and his arms shot out to grab her. Once he had caught her, he unconsciously pulled her into his chest. Her arms snaked around his waist, and he rested his cheek on top of her head.

"You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms again," Draco murmured and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and, to his surprise, her face was tear-streaked. "Why are you crying, love?"

"I've b-b-been so stupid!" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest once more.

"Shush, you haven't been stupid at all," he said soothingly, pulling himself away and tilting her face up to look at him. Hesitating momentarily, he bent down and kissed the tears from her face. Her face broke out into a watery smile, and he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Ginny told me everything," she said after a moment, reaching down and taking his hands. "How you made Ron apologize to me, and why you did it."

Draco shrugged. "I knew you were hurting, and I wanted to stop the pain."

"You know, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you are the same Draco Malfoy I met when I was eleven," Hermione said, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

"I love you, too," he replied, bending down and capturing her lips with his.

She moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck instead, entangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer, hands around her waist, and deepened the kiss. Just as they were stumbling backwards into their common room, past Eve who was covering her son's eyes with her hand, the bell rang shrilly, breaking through their reverie and bringing them back to reality.

With a sound of annoyance from Hermione, Draco pulled back from the kiss. She pouted at him and removed her hands from his hair as he chuckled quietly at her expression.

"Potions?" he asked, and she nodded. "Let's go, beautiful."

Hermione took his hand and smiled up at him. "I missed you calling me that."

"Get used to it, gorgeous," he smirked and kissed the top of her head.

The walk down to Potions was pleasant for both of them, as they talked to each other about the things that they had missed in their week long separation. A few people pointed them out in the hallways as they passed, but both shrugged it off; they were used to the attention.

The reaction from the others when they got to the dungeons was a different story entirely. When the couple arrived, Harry rushed over, grinning, along with Blaise.

"I told you she'd come around," Blaise winked, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged it off.

On the other side of the dungeon, Pansy Parkinson was seething as she saw 'her beloved Drakie-poo' back in the arms of Hermione. Ron was, despite claiming that he had nothing against Draco and Hermione, had gone a brilliant shade of red and was avoiding looking at the reunited couple with all the strength he could muster.

"So Ginny talked some sense into you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"She sure did, and I'm so happy I let her," Hermione said, squeezing Draco's hand softly. He smiled serenely at her, and took his usual seat as Professor Slughorn came in.

"All right, all right, everyone sit down. Oh ho, I see our two lovebirds are back together again!" the rather round professor exclaimed loudly. Hermione flushed and Draco cringed slightly, but Slughorn paid them no more attention as he began the lesson.

***

"Good morning, gorgeous," Draco murmured, kissing Hermione's cheek softly as they lay in bed together late one Saturday morning. The sunlight was streaming into Hermione's room, bathing them both in the golden light. "I hope you realize that you look absolutely stunning this morning."

"Mm, you say that every morning," Hermione said sleepily, rolling over onto her side to face him and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"That's because it's true every morning," Draco smiled, trailing his fingertips along her cheek in a way which made her shiver.

"We should get up," Hermione sighed, going to push herself from the bed, but Draco gently pushed her down.

"I don't think so," he contradicted her, now trailing his fingers up and down the side of her arm. "We have all day to get up, and why should we get up when everything we need is right in this bed?"

He leant in and kissed her softly, and she knotted her fingers in his hair.

"On second thoughts, I agree with you entirely," she breathed between kisses.

***

After finally convincing themselves to get out of bed, Draco and Hermione dressed simply and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, hand in hand.

"You two look like a couple of lovesick puppies," they heard Ginny say from behind them, and she and Harry cam sidling up beside the couple hand in hand.

"Speak for yourself, Gin," Hermione laughed, and Ginny slapped her friend's arm playfully.

"How are you, Harry?" Draco asked, watching Hermione and Ginny with an amused expression.

"Fine. Ron's being a bit of a pain again about the whole you and Hermione thing, but he'll get over it," Harry shrugged. "You look happy. Where have you been all morning?" Harry was grinning knowingly, and Draco smirked back.

"Oh, you know. Just enjoying the company in the common room," Draco winked, and Harry laughed loudly.

By this time the two couples were sitting down across from one another at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ginny talking quickly amongst themselves and Harry and Draco still laughing.

"So what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Ginny asked Draco and Hermione once Draco had stopped laughing.  
"Nothing much. We've finished all our homework, so probably just some relaxing. It's a nice day as well, so we might just sit outside. What about you two?" Hermione responded for both her and Draco, who had his mouth full.  
"Probably the same. 'Course, I have finished _all_ my work, but I'll finish it tomorrow," Harry shrugged, and Hermione saw Ginny roll her eyes. "Care to join us by the lake after lunch?"

"That sounds nice. What do you think, Draco?" Hermione asked as Draco swallowed some potato salad.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agreed, and Hermione flashed him a smile.

The rest of lunch passed in talk of school, the upcoming exams and just general chatter amongst friends. It was breezy outside, but not too cold, and the two couples settled down by the lake. Draco and Hermione were leant up against their usual tree with Hermione's back against Draco's chest, and Ginny and Harry sat across from them.

"I take it you two have made up entirely?" Ginny asked, settling down in the grass.

"I think I can safely say we have," Hermione smiled. Draco was busy playing with Hermione's curls, but he was paying enough attention to the conversation to kiss the top of Hermione's head quickly.

"I know you two have been together for a few months now, but I still maintain the fact that it's somewhat creepy to see you acting like that towards Hermione, Draco," Harry laughed, and the other three joined in.

"Trust me, I know how weird it must look from the outside. If my father saw me he would probably drop dead. In fact, if someone showed me a picture of us together a couple of years ago, _I_ would have dropped dead," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hermione who took his hands in her own.

"If someone had told me that I would be dating Harry Potter, the boy who lived, when I was eleven years old, I probably would have passed out with excitement," Ginny laughed, and Harry grinned as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You two are so perfect for each other," Hermione sighed, and Ginny poked her tongue out.

"Well you two are kind of a perfect, albeit odd, fit," Ginny shrugged.

From there the conversation turned back to school, Quidditch and all other topics under the sun, and they wasted the afternoon away chatting to each other.

***

**A/N:** There you go! Please R&R, lovelies!


	17. End of an Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, as much as I wish I do.**

***

The days grew longer, not to mention warmer, and before everyone knew it, exams were almost upon them. All the students spent their nights studying, only retreating to bed in the early hours of the morning as exhaustion and fatigue set in. The seventh years were under more stress than ever with their upcoming N.E.W.T exams, and with two weeks to go before the stressful period was over, three students had already been the recipients of a calming potion and a brief stay in the hospital wing.

With the increased amounts of revision and homework, the time between Draco and Hermione in which they could just relax together had all but disappeared, and though there were many late nights, they were spent with books spread across the common room as they tried with all their might to absorb the words which had started to flow into one. Along with the late nights and heavy stress loads came irritability, and the two had begun to bicker which resulted in long silences whilst they worked, the tension only broken when one of the two went to bed, and by the morning, all memories of the argument were gone.

Lessons were spent frantically scribbling down notes which would soon become their bedtime reading in stifling hot classrooms. The warmer weather made it harder for students to concentrate, but even the slackest of students were writing notes, but no one had as many as Hermione who hardly looked up from her parchment during lessons, her quill flying along the scroll.

When she wasn't in lessons or in the common room studying, she was in the library, searching for any extra information which may help her get the top marks which she was already destined to get. Anyone who tried to disturb her during these frantic searches for information got yelled at, or threatened with mild hexes.

Sure that she wouldn't pass the exams, the night before the exams began she broke down in the middle of the common room, much to Draco's shock. The two had been working in silence when all of a sudden she dropped her book on transfiguration and burst into tears, her loud, ripping sobs echoing throughout the room.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly, abandoning his Charms revision and rushing over to scoop Hermione up into his arms.

"I'm…not…going…to…pass!" she wailed, clutching at his shirt as he placed her on the couch.

"Sweetheart, you know more about all of these subjects than anyone else in the year! You'll come top of every class, and you would even without all this studying. You need a break, I think," Draco decided, carefully removing her hands from his shirt and waving his wand to make the kettle boil. With another flick he had poured the water into a ready and waiting teapot which he summoned towards them, and poured them both a cup of tea.

"No, I'm not going to pass! I just know that I'll forget everything! I'm going to be hopeless!" she cried, slumping back into the cushions.

"Hermione, drink this, then go to bed. You need a good night's sleep more than anything right now," Draco said, not giving her a choice in the matter as he forced the steaming mug into her hands.

She slurped at it slowly, still slumped into the cushions, the tear tracks clear on her face. Once she had finished her hands dropped, and Draco took this as a sign that she had drunk all the tea she would drink. She didn't make any movements to stand up, so he picked her up again, her hanging limply in his arms. She seemed to have cried all her hysteria away and her exhaustion had broken through. Placing her on his bed, Draco removed the heavier layers of Hermione's clothing and tucked her under the blankets.

"I'll be up soon, okay?" he reassured her, kissing her lightly on the lips. She gave a murmured response which he couldn't make out, and he went back to the common room where, with a wave of his wand, the books flew neatly back onto the shelves and the tea flew to the shelf.

He then climbed the stairs again, stripped off into just his boxers, and climbed in beside Hermione, holding her body close against his, and drifting off to sleep.

***

"I think I might have messed up one of the questions on Patronuses, but I'm not sure," Hermione fretted as they walked out of the Great Hall after finished their Charms exam, which was their final one. "I think that I got some of the theory behind making a Patronus send a message mixed up."

"Hermione, you must have aced it. You've been doing more work than any of us, and you took the longest to finish," Harry laughed, the feeling of apprehension at the upcoming exams lifting off of his shoulders.

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all walking from the Hall, Draco and Hermione holding hands, as per usual, and Harry and Ron joking around.

"Fancy a walk around the lake?" Harry asked, and they all agreed vehemently.

"Hey, Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, Hermione cringing at the use of this nickname. "In _private_," he added as Draco started to move towards him with Hermione still holding his hand.

"It'll be fine, I promise. You and Harry go down to the lake, we'll catch up," Hermione said reassuringly, kissing Draco softly on the lips.

"Okay," he said warily, trailing a hand along Hermione's cheek. He looked like he wasn't going to leave, but then he turned away and headed out the front doors with Harry.

"D'you mind if we talk somewhere I little quieter?" Ron asked, raising his voice slightly over the loud chatter of students which flowed through the Great Hall.

"Sure, I don't mind," Hermione shrugged, and Ron grabbed her hand with sweaty palms and pulled her into an empty room. "What did you want to talk about which involved Draco and Harry not being here?"

Ron looked around the room, an empty classroom, avoiding Hermione's gaze. "Us," he croaked out finally.

"Us? What about us?"

"Are you happy, Hermione? Are you really happy being with Malfoy?" Ron asked, a certain tone of desperation in his voice.

"Yes, yes I am happy with _Draco_. To be honest, there has never been a time in my life where I've been happier than the time that I'm with him," she blushed, looking down.

"You weren't happier when you were with me?"

This was the part she had been dreading. "Ron, I love you, I really do. But only as a brother. Draco, well, he's more than I could ever have hoped for, and I love him with all my heart. I'm sorry," she said, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes. She wanted to leave, to get out of this small room filled with tension, and to go down to the lake with Draco and Harry, where she could be free. She turned and made way to leave.

"Wait!" Ron cried out, and she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. He pulled her back and turned her body to face him, and, before she knew what was coming, he had pressed his lips forcefully to hers. He pushed her up against the wall with more force than intended, and Hermione winced in pain. Instead of trying to fight him off, she let him kiss her, hoping that he would take her lack of enthusiasm as a sign to back off. She was nowhere near strong enough to fight him off physically, and she couldn't reach her wand in this position.

After a few moments of realizing Hermione wasn't responding, Ron let her go and stepped away, touching a hand to his lips.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione snapped.

"You told me you loved me!"

"_Like a brother_! I'm pretty damn sure you don't kiss Ginny like that!"

"You didn't feel anything?" Ron asked, changing the subject, his face serious.

"No, I didn't feel anything, Ron. I don't love you like that, and you need to accept that I love Draco, and move on. We were never meant to last," Hermione said softly, and Ron looked crestfallen.

"You love him? After everything he has put us, everything he has put _you_ through? I thought you were meant to be sensible, the smartest witch of our time," Ron said bitterly.

"To you and everyone else, I'm sure our relationship looks incredibly odd, but forgive and forget. Of course, there are some things Draco has done in the past which are, regrettably, unforgivable, but I do the best I can. I've never been more sure of myself and my feelings than when I'm with Draco. I know that might be hard for you to understand, but I'm telling the truth here," Hermione said sincerely.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but paused for a moment. "Well, then, I'm happy for you two," he finally conceded.

"You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't mean that. But I _am_ happy to see you happy," he shrugged, and Hermione's face broke out into a smile.

"Thank you," she said happily, and hugged him tightly. It felt right. Just two friends hugging. "Let's go join the others."

The two walked down to the lake where they could see Harry and Draco lounging around, and when they approached, Draco jumped up and scooped Hermione up, spinning her around.

"Put me down!" she squealed, tears of laughter forming in her eyes. Draco chuckled and put her down, kissing her lightly on the lips and releasing all of her except one hand. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at their display of affection, but the couple just smiled.

"So, two more weeks at Hogwarts," Harry sighed, picking some of the grass around him.

"Yeah, it's going to be sad to leave here for the last time," Ron said, looking around the castle fondly.

"Where are you going to go, Harry? Back to Grimauld Place?" Hermione asked, looking at him with concern. He wouldn't want to go back to the Dursley's, that was for sure.

"Yeah, I might go back there and do up the place. Y'know, just a few renovations and stuff," Harry shrugged. "What about you, Hermione. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go back and see my parents for a while, but I think I might move out fairly soon after, probably just into a small flat or something. I don't need much room," Hermione said pointedly, leaning back into Draco.

"Are you two thinking of moving in together any time soon?"

Hermione tilted her head back onto Draco's shoulder, and he smiled down at her. "If we were going to move in together, then we were definitely not going to move back into my manor. I never want to go back to that place. It's so empty, and dark, and we haven't exactly had the best memories there," Draco grimaced, remembering last Easter holidays. "Of course, we've lived together for almost a year now, just not in our own apartment or anything."

"I'd be happy for you to move in with me once I got my own apartment settled and everything," Hermione smiled up at him, and his face lit up. "I'll take that as a yes," she said confidently, and turned to face Ron. "Are you going back to the Burrow?"

"Hm, what? Oh, yeah, probably. Mum wants me to go back and all, so I'll go back there for a while I guess. George offered to share his flat above the shop with me, and I'll probably take him up on that offer. He said that an extra hand around the shop would come in handy, so I think I'll take that job as well," Ron grinned, imagining working at a joke shop.

"Mate, you have a one way pass into being an auror, and you want to work in a joke shop instead?" Harry asked, stunned. He was going to go straight into working as an auror after being offered a position there as soon as the war ended.

"Life hasn't exactly been a barrel of laughs since I was about eleven, and I'm pretty sure I want some time to just chill out," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, I 'spose. What about you two? What do you think you guys want to do?" Harry asked, stretching out and lying down.

"Something to do with the Ministry, that's for sure, but I haven't decided what department I'm interested in," Draco shrugged. "I feel that, after all Lucius has done, I should give something back."

"I'm not sure. I'm interested in healing, of course, but then I think about jobs at the Ministry which interest me. I might work in Diagon Alley for a little while, or something like that, before I go ahead and make my decision," Hermione decided. "Let me guess, Harry. You're going to go straight into working as an auror?"

They all laughed, and Harry nodded. "For sure. Life without chasing Voldemort has been awfully dull lately," he grinned, and they all laughed again.

***

"I'm so nervous," Hermione sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

It was the night of the seventh year's graduation, and it was required that they all dress up to accept their diplomas, at which point their education at Hogwarts was officially over. In two days time the Hogwarts Express would depart Hogsmede for the summer holidays, and for the last time for the seventh years.

"You look beautiful," Draco murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek softly. Hermione was dressed in a stunning set of dress robes. The fabric which was a deep red came to just above her knees where it fell in a pretty tulle skirt. The bust was lightly patterned with barely visible flowers, and the straps were thin with a lace trim. She had left her hair curly but had put it up in a messy up-do which let the soft curls hang by her shoulders.

Draco brushed them away and kissed her neck, and she leant back into him.

"Stop, Draco. I don't want you to, but we have to be in the Great Hall in five minutes, and I don't think it would be _prudent_ of us to turn up late and thoroughly disheveled," Hermione said, turning around in his grasp and kissing his lips softly.

"Fine," he said, letting her from his arms. She slipped her feet into a pair of heels and, steadying herself on Draco's arm, they walked down to the Great Hall together. They had just taken the final step down the staircase when Professor McGonagall rushed over, her long black dress robes rustling with each step she took.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, there you are! The Head Boy and Girl are meant to lead the year group, so if you would please follow me to the front," she said, eyeing the couple up and down before rushing away with Draco and Hermione struggling to keep pace. "Now, if you stand here, I'll go and round up the other students, and then we can head in. All the guests are already here," McGonagall explained before hurrying away.

"Don't let me trip," Hermione said warningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco grinned, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

The doors opened, music started, and they began walking. The Hall looked vastly different. All the tables were gone, instead replaced by rows upon rows of seats in which family members and close friends were sitting, watching the seventh years walk in. At the very front of the hall was a stage, and just before you reached those there were more seats, these ones reserved for the students.

Hermione and Draco took their seats right at the front, and Draco saw her visibly relax once they were seated and she was off her feet.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and Draco saw her standing behind a little podium where there were stacks of paper.

"Welcome one and all to the graduation of this year group. I would like to thank you all for coming, your support for these students is greatly appreciated. Now, I would like to start off by handing out the certificates which each student will receive. Following this, special awards will be handed out to certain students," McGonagall said loudly, and began to read off the list. "Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff!"

Hermione kept her eyes up front, waiting for her name to be called. She could feel the nervousness creep up on her as McGonagall approached her name in the list she was reading from and her palms grew sweaty.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor!" McGonagall cried, and, on shaky legs, Hermione stood, releasing Draco's hand and walked with false confidence up the stairs to where Professor McGonagall was waiting, diploma in hand. Hermione shook hands with the headmistress who gave a rare warm smile to her and, still on shaky legs, walked across the stage and down the stairs to great applause from the audience.

She resumed her seat, a true smile forming widely on her face, and Draco squeezed her hand.

"Congratulations," he whispered in her ear, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly as another few students walked across the stage.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!"

Taking a deep breath, Draco stood up and, with real confidence on his behalf, walked up the stairs and shook hands firmly with Professor McGonagall, who murmured a quiet congratulation to him as the hall echoed with applause. He came down the stairs on the other side of the stage quickly and sat back down next to Hermione, who was smiling broadly at him. She leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which he returned greedily.

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor!"

It was like the Great Hall exploded. Nearly everyone got to their feet as Harry walked up, all of them applauding loudly. Hermione saw him grin and go slightly red as he walked up the stairs to shake Professor McGonagall's hand, and the applause didn't die away until Harry had sat down again and McGonagall released a few firecrackers out of the end of her wand.

"Settle down, please!" she said loudly, and as the applause faded away, she continued reading from her list.

"Harry's popular," Draco said quietly, smirking.

"I wonder why," Hermione grinned, and they both laughed quietly to themselves.

McGonagall ended with Blaise, and then began the special awards.

"Hermione Granger, for special services to the school, Head Girl, highest marks in the year for females, and for contributions to the school community," McGonagall said, and Hermione, this time not as nervous, went up quickly, shaking McGonagall's hand and smiling as a photographer snapped a photograph of her before taking her seat again.

"To Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, highest marks in the year for males, Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team, and for contributions to the school community!" Draco stood up and followed Hermione's lead, giving a top class smile as the flash on the photographer's camera went off.

"Harry Potter, for special services to the school, Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, and contributions to the school community," the headmistress said, and once again the hall burst into loud applause as Harry walked up the stairs to shake hands with Professor McGonagall and for a photo.

"Ronald Weasely, for special services to the school and contributions to the school community," Professor McGonagall said once the applause for Harry had finally died away, and Ron, his face a shade of red similar to his hair, stood up and shook hands with McGonagall, still blushing as the photographer snapped a shot of him.

"Congratulations to all of you! Now, if you will please stand," Professor McGonagall instructed, and once the audience were on the feet she waved her wand, causing small tables to appear within the Great Hall. "If you would please take a seat with whomever you wish to sit with, dinner shall begin!"

As people began to mull about, finding their seats, Draco pulled Hermione close to him, kissing her lips.

"Congratulations. We're now Hogwarts graduates," he smiled as they broke apart, and Hermione beamed. "Shall we find seats?"

"That sounds good to me," Hermione agreed, and they wandered around until they found Ron and Harry standing talking to Mr and Mrs Weasely and Bill and Fleur.

"Hermione, dear! Congratulations! All those awards!" Mrs Weasely cried, swooping down and embracing Hermione tightly. "Are your parents here?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It's very difficult for them to make the trip up here, considering they're muggles and all," Hermione explained, and Mrs Weasely nodded understandingly.

"Congratulations to you too, Draco," Mr Weasely said, giving a slight smile to the tall blonde who smiled in return.

"Thank you, sir," Draco said politely.

"Would you like to join us?" Bill asked, indicating the table they were standing next to.

"That would be lovely, Bill," Hermione said warmly, and the large group sat down, talking loudly to each other.

***

"Are you ready?" Draco called as he stood in the common room, trunk by his side.

"Just a minute!" came the response from Hermione's room, and five minutes later she came down, her trunk levitating behind her.

"You know, that was more like five minutes," Draco complained, and Hermione poked her tongue out at him. "We should get going."

"Probably," Hermione sighed, taking one long look around the room before allowing herself to be led out by Draco. "I'm going to miss this place."

"I know, so am I," Draco said regretfully, running his hand down the smooth stone banister as he and Hermione headed to the front doors where all their luggage was expected to be left before they hopped into the carriages to take them down to Hogsmede one last time. "We should hurry. Almost everyone else has already left."

With one last look around the castle which had become their home, Draco and Hermione walked out the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and climbed into a carriage pulled by the thestrals.

"It feels weird to be leaving after such a normal year," Hermione remarked.

"Normal? How was this year normal?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Well, normally I'd be fighting off Voldemort or going on some crazy adventure with Harry and Ron, but this year has been rather quiet. It's odd."

"Yes, because falling in love with your old enemy is totally normal," Draco said sarcastically, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs gently.

"Well it's normal for me in comparison to all the other years where I've been chasing after Ron and Harry," Hermione grinned as the carriage came to a stop.

They stepped out onto Hogsmede Station and looked as the students swarmed towards the large scarlet train which stood waiting on the track. Harry spotted them and waved them over, and the couple pushed their way through the crowd to get to their friend.

"Hey, guys. You're running late," Harry noted.

"Yes, somebody took a while to get ready," Draco said, raising his eyebrows at Hermione who smiled guiltily.

"That would be me," she grinned, and the boys laughed. "We should probably go and find a compartment somewhere."

"Good idea," Draco agreed and the three of them searched along the train for an empty compartment, Ron, Ginny and Blaise joining them on the way. At last they found an empty compartment and they piled in.

"Feels weird to be going home and knowing we won't be coming back, doesn't it?" Ron remarked, and they all nodded vehemently.

"Easy for you to say. I still have another year," Ginny sighed.

"Oh right, you're a young one," Ron smirked, and they all laughed as Ginny glowered at him.

"I'm not _that_ young," she pouted, and Harry smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"No, not at all," he said reassuringly, winking towards the others.

"Hermione, come talk to me outside for a minute, okay?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded, wondering why Draco would want to talk to her in private. Her mind immediately jumped to all the wrong conclusions, and she felt herself growing worried.

"What is it?" she asked in a small voice once they had found another empty compartment.

"There are things I want to say to you, things that I feel I would be too embarrassed to say in front of all the others. I love you, so, so much. More than you would ever know, as it happens. I wanted to let you know that the first time I saw you this year, I was like a deer in the headlights – I couldn't look away. I've fallen absolutely head over heels in love with you, as stupid as that may sound," Draco said, looking Hermione directly in the eyes.

She brushed his cheek softly with her hand, not breaking the eye contact they shared. "You have no idea how amazing it sounds to hear you say that. I love you so much," she murmured, standing slightly on her toes until their lips brushed and the familiar warmth spread through their bodies. "We should probably go join the others or they might get the wrong idea."

"If we have to," Draco sighed, but let her lead the way back into the compartment where the others were talking loudly.

"Nice of you to join us," Blaise grinned, and Draco rolled his eyes.

The rest of the train ride went by with casual conversation and playful banter between all of them, and as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the final time, Hermione couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be alright.

***

**A/N:** There you go. The end. Fin. Complete. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**ShellyHale, xXBeckyFoo, OrangeJuice7, halogirl810, Rach Ratty, julialinaa, tiacar54, ****BroadWayNightOwl, vamptwilightfanforever, AnimeMangaFreak, herogirl24, Dianna Granger, The 3rd Valkyrie, HogwartsBum64, Enilas, Jessie-Heart Break Happens, goldgall, The Dead Snake, xD, MamaLita, ThinkI'mFallingForYou, , madmal95, A Heart On My Hand, nature love 95, fairy51, youreconfusingme, summersammer**.

You're the reason why I managed to stick this out to the end, and your support was fabulous, so thank you so much for your reviews!

Just to let you all know, there WILL be a sequel, and I will make you all aware when it does come along which, if all goes well, should be soon.

xx Dustmites


	18. Sequel is Up!

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, the sequel, Unforgettable Season, is up now! I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
